Vuelve a Sonreír
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Natsu es un chico que ha sido golpeado por la vida. Ha perdido todo lo importante para él menos su sonrisa y su convicción de seguir adelante. Lisanna llega a la ciudad a vivir con su hermana tratando de olvidar su tortuoso pasado. ¿Que sucederá cuando ambos se reencuentren y Natsu se dé cuenta de que ya no es aquella niña alegre que solía ser?
1. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1 - Reencuentro**

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en el poblado de Magnolia. Era pleno verano. Había pasado bastante tiempo ya sin caer alguna gota de lluvia.

En el Hospital de Magnolia, exactamente en la entrada de consulta externa, se hallaba una línea de taxis. Varios coches se agolpaban en un pequeño estacionamiento colindante esperando ser llamados. Y justo en la entrada habían estacionados 4 vehículos, esperando por su turno para coger una carrera.

De entre los vehículos ahí estacionados, cada uno de distintos colores con un aviso blanco de taxi, destacaba un sedan pequeño de color blanco, era un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, del año. Tenía unos rines cromados que le daban una mayor exclusividad que ya de por si era marcada. Detrás del coche blanco estaban otros 3 más. Era el primero en salir.

Frente a los coches se encontraba un muchacho delgado, de aproximadamente 19 años, de cabellos púrpuras, vestido con una camisa azul y pantalones negros. Llevaba una libreta en sus manos y, al mismo tiempo, atendía a los posibles clientes para tomar los taxis.

Caminando desde la salida del hospital, un señor algo mayor, un doctor de aquel hospital, llego frente al muchacho con una maleta pequeña a cuestas. Al llegar al lado del chico, pidió una carrera.

-Buenas tardes, ¿sería tan amable de facilitarme un taxi hasta el aeropuerto de Hargeon?

-Enseguida... Oe, Natsu-nii, ¡te toca! -decía el chico llamando a donde había un grupo de chóferes reunidos.

De entre ellos salió un chico, de 23 años, cabello rosado y ataviado como el, pues era el uniforme de dicha línea de Taxi. Lo único diferente en él, era una bufanda a cuadros blanca alrededor de su cuello.

-Bien, ¿Y a donde voy Romeo? -decía él llegando a un lado del chico.

-Al Aeropuerto de Hargeon... ¿Cuanto será eso? -preguntaba el doctor.

-70 mil jewel... -decía Romeo.

-Oye, ¿No está un poquito caro? -decía mirando al chico de cabello rosado.

-Es que ese el precio para allá... Jiji -decía Natsu colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Esta bien, voy un poquito apurado, te daré 100 mil si llegamos en menos de una hora como propina, ¿Vale? -decía el doctor.

Romeo se tenso y varias gotitas de sudor bajaban de su frente.

-¡Enseguida! -decía eufórico Natsu -Es el blanco que está de primero ¡llegaremos en poco tiempo allá! -señaló el Mitsubishi.

Natsu y el doctor subieron al auto. El pelirosa encendió la máquina de su preciado coche.

-Por favor, abrochese el cinturón... -le dijo al doctor.

-No estoy bien así... Gracias... -contesto él.

-Bueno, después no diga que no se lo dije... -susurró. El doctor iba a preguntar que había dicho pero no alcanzó a decirlo ya que Natsu salía quemando llantas de la parada de taxis y el doctor sentía como se presionaba a su asiento.

Más allá, Romeo veía salir el Evo X quemando llantas. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un señor mayor se acercaba a él.

-Otra vez le pusieron límite de tiempo, ¿Eh, Romeo?

-Pues si, señor Makarov... Va al aeropuerto y le dijeron que si llegaba en menos de una hora le darían 100 mil jewels...

-Pobre... Espero que ese cliente tenga buen estómago... Jajaja... -decía el viejo. Enseguida llego otro cliente -atiende a la señora, fiscal...

-¡Hai! ¿Digame, a donde vamos?

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Hargeon, en la sala de espera se encontraba una chica de más o menos 26 años. De cabello largo, liso y blanco, además de unos hermosos ojos azules. La chica vestía un sencillo conjunto de camisa y mono de estilo deportivo de color rojo y zapatos deportivos blancos. De nombre, Mirajane Strauss.

La chica leía una revista mientras esperaba a que llegase un avión. Su querida hermana volvía después de haberse marchado por mucho tiempo. Se había marchado a otro país hace ya bastantes años, y hacia unas noches había llamado a su hermana para decirle que volvería con ella. Mira por supuesto acepto feliz de que, después de tantos años, volvería a ver a su pequeña hermana.

La chica dejaba la revista donde la había tomado, cuando notó a la muchacha que tanto esperaba mirar a todos lados perdida. Reconoció a Lisanna entre aquel bullicio de gente. Cuando la susodicha la reconoció, Mira levanto la mano para que se percatase de donde estaba.

Lisanna se acercó a Mira, y la misma la abrazó fuerte mientras varias lágrimas caían de su rostro. Lisanna sólo tenía el semblante triste.

-Han pasado tantos años... Te extrañe tanto hermanita... -decía Mira entre sollozos mientras se separaba del abrazo y detallaba a su hermana..

Lisanna estaba diferente, su cabello, en antaño corto, ahora le caía más allá de las nalgas, casi llegando a las rodillas. Estaba levemente peinado, pero conservaba su liso y brillo de siempre. Sus ojos azulinos se notaban extraños, como si hubiesen perdido la luz, y su mirada divagaba perdida por el lugar. Vestía con una camisa sencilla a rayas y pantalones cortos, además de unas deterioradas converse de color rojo.

-Lo sé... Lo siento por haberme ido... Mira-nee... -decía ella con la mirada ida.

-No hay nada que perdonar... Ya estás aquí que es lo que importa... Luego podrás contarme todo con calma... Vamos a casa, a tu casa... -sonrió Mira.

Ella sólo asintió desviando la mirada. Un aura deprimente irradiaba de ella. Mira supuso que sería el estres del viaje. Tomaron las maletas de Lisanna y se dirigieron a la salida.

* * *

Por la autopista se desplazaba velozmente el Mitsubishi blanco. Rápidamente adelantaba coches, se cambiaba de canal, era prácticamente como si bailara entre ellos. Iba a un promedio de 150 km/h.

Dentro del habitáculo, aquel doctor se sostenía de lo que podía. Iba en el asiento trasero y se movía de aquí para allá con cada sacudida del Evo X. Más de una vez sintió que iba a escupir el almuerzo.

-Siento que no podamos ir un poco más rápido, es que si aumento más allá de 160 km/h llamare la atención de la policía de caminos... -decía Natsu viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor. Llevaba unos lentes de sol deportivos puestos, los cuales usaba al manejar.

El doctor lo miraba con cara de estupefacción al escuchar que no podía ir más allá de esa velocidad ¡Si ya estaba muy por encima del límite!

Después de un poco más de 29 minutos, ya se asomaba Port Hargeon en el horizonte. Debía tomar la siguiente salida antes de llegar al centro para tomar la ruta al aeropuerto bordeando la ciudad. Luego de unos 10 minutos aproximados, estaban ingresando al aeropuerto. Justo al detenerse en la entrada de vuelos nacionales, Natsu tocó un pequeño cronómetro que se encontraba en la consola principal, deteniéndolo.

-39 minutos exactos... ¡Un nuevo record! -coreó alegre Natsu mientras se volteaba a ver al doctor -Llegamos en... Oe, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El doctor estaba en el asiento trasero acostado con un aura morada ensombreciendole la frente y los ojos en blanco. Con una mano se detuvo el impulso de vomitar en su boca.

Luego de darle los 100 mil jewels a Natsu, el doctor se bajó del coche bastante mareado. Camino unos pasos y luego cayó en medio de la acera con el estómago completamente desecho y vomitando, además de los ojos en espirales.

Natsu puso la primera y marchaba poco a poco. Bordeaba la acera del edificio de vuelos nacionales del aeropuerto. Estaba contando el dinero del día y estaba contento, con esa carrera había hecho bastante dinero ese día.

-¡Hoy comerás salmón, Happy! -decía el pelirosa mientras en su mente imaginaba a su leal compañero azul con los ojos llorosos de la emoción.

Había salido de la zona de vuelos nacionales y ahora pasaba por la de internacionales.

De una de las salidas de aquel edificio del terminal internacional, dos chicas caminaban fuera con varias maletas. El rápidamente se fijó cuando una de ellas le saco la mano pidiéndole el servicio. Natsu se detuvo y bajo la ventanilla.

-Diganme a donde las llevo... -decía Natsu desde el puesto de conductor.

Una de las chicas se acercó al coche y le habló por la ventana.

-Disculpe señor pero podría llevarnos a... ¿Natsu..? ¿Eres tú..?

El chico bajo sus lentes de sol y exclamó.

-¿Mira...? ¡Mira...! ¿Que haces acá...? ¡Sube! -decía el pelirosa.

-Oh pero que suerte tengo... Vengo a buscar a mi hermana y me topo contigo... Listo ya nos puedes llevar a mi casa, jijijiji... -reía Mirajane.

-No hay rollo, casualmente yo ya me iba a casa... Happy debe estar muriéndose de hambre... ¿Y quien es la chica que te acompaña? -Preguntaba curioso Natsu.

-Si ese pequeñin siempre de glotón... Y ella... ¿No la reconoces..?

Natsu miraba a la chica que en ningún momento se había percatado de la conversación de ellos... Miraba perdida el horizonte...

-¡Aaaaaaah! -la chica lo miró sonriente.. -No.. ¿Quien es..?

Mira casi se cae al suelo. Por un momento pensó que la había reconocido.

-Es Lisanna... ¿No te acuerdas de ella? -Le preguntó Mira.

Natsu quedo pensativo y luego chasqueo los dedos. Rápidamente se bajó del auto y se acercó a ellas.

-¡Lisanna! -saludo el sonriente.

La chica volteó a ver a Natsu. Al momento de reconocerlo sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y se turbaron mientras brillaban entre lágrimas que amenazaban con caer estrepitosamente. Luego se tomo el antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Lisa, es Natsu... El nos llevará -Lisanna abrió la puerta trasera y se metió rápidamente en el coche -a casa...

Mirajane miraba extrañada el comportamiento de su hermana para con el pelirosa. Realmente estaba diferente y lo notó desde el momento que la vio. Y ahora que veía a Natsu, el primer amor de su vida, lo esquivaba. Ella no era así. Algo estaba pasando y ella lo averiguaría.

-Realmente no se que le sucede... -decía Mira excusando a Lisanna.

-Nah no te preocupes... Debe estar cansada por el viaje... -el pelirosa tomo el control de la alarma del coche y tocó un botón. La maletera del Mitsubishi se abría -Metamos sus cosas y vamonos...

La chica asintió y ayudó a Natsu a recojer el equipaje de Lisanna. Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado en el coche, subieron al mismo y tomaron rumbo a Magnolia.

Durante el viaje Natsu y Mira hablaron de cosas triviales y sin sentido. El pelirosa de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor a ver a Lisanna, la cual venía distraída observando por la ventanilla mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares.

* * *

Luego de un pequeño viaje animado, llegaron a la pequeña casa de Mira, la cual era una construcción clásica de dos plantas pintada en un lila claro. El acceso principal estaba bordeado por un porche techado. Un espléndido jardín rodeado de una cerca blanca recibía a los visitantes antes de llegar a la cálida casita.

Natsu se estacionó en frente de la casa. Tanto él como Mirajane bajaron del coche. Mira abrió la pequeña puerta de la cerca y luego continuó por el jardín, abrió la puerta y se devolvió a por las cosas de Lisanna.

Lisanna se bajó mientras Natsu bajaba las cosas del maletero. Pasó por un lado de Mira ante la mirada confundida de la misma, que la siguió hasta adentrarse en la casita. Mira suspiro y camino hasta donde se encontraba Natsu. El cual abría la puerta trasera.

-Lisanna ya.. ¿llegamos? -decía confundido al abrir la puerta y no ver a la peliblanca.

-Ya está adentro, Natsu... -decía ella cargando unos bolsos.

-Pero si que es rápida... -dijo él sonriendo.

Luego que la ayudó con las maletas de Lisanna hasta el porche, él se despidió.

-¿No quieres agua, jugo o algo? -preguntó Mira.

-No, gracias... No quiero incomodarlas... Se que no se han visto en mucho tiempo y quieren hablar... -decía él sonriente.

Cuando Natsu se volteaba para irse, Mira le llamo la atención.

-Tu también quieres hablar con ella... ¿Cierto..? Ven a verla en cuanto puedas...

El pelirosa se detuvo y su semblante se ensombreció. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hasta luego Mira! -dijo él sonriendo y despidiéndose a lo lejos. La chica suspiro.

Mirajane lo observó hasta que se introdujo en el coche blanco y se marcho del lugar.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Natsu llegaba al edificio donde vivía. Con el control remoto abrió la reja del edificio y entró. Se introdujo al sótano y estacionó su coche en su puesto de estacionamiento. Se bajó del coche, saco del asiento trasero unas bolsas con jugos, pan, leche, entre otros. Quito el aviso del techo y lo puso en el asiento trasero. Cerró el coche y se dirigió al ascensor.

Mientras subía el ascensor, recordó las palabras de Mirajane.

_"Tu también quieres hablar con ella... ¿Cierto..? Ven a verla en cuanto puedas..."_

Luego varias imágenes de recuerdos de su niñez junto a la menor de los Strauss vinieron a su mente. La conocía desde jardín de niños. Toda su vida escolar estuvo junto a ella. Siempre fueron muy unidos. Hacían las tareas juntos, llegaba y se marchaban juntos, compartían sus almuerzos... Más de una vez los otros decían que eran pareja, lo que sonrojaba fuerte a Lisanna y dejaba extrañado a Natsu.

Hasta que en preparatoria llego Lucy Heartfilia.

Ahí todo cambió. Habiendo caído en salones diferentes, Natsu y Lisanna seguían siendo amigos, pero él pasaba más tiempo con Lucy ya que ella estaba con él en su salón. La distancia cada vez más se acrecentaba entre él y Lisanna. Se veían y eso, pero Lucy llegó a ocupar más tiempo con él. El tiempo voló, ellos se graduaron y Lisanna se marchó de Magnolia. Luego de eso más nunca supo de Lisanna.

_-Ahora vuelves.. Después que ha pasado tanto tiempo... _-pensaba Natsu.

El pitido del ascensor indicando que llegaba a su piso, el décimo segundo, y se abría la puerta.

El pelirosa camino por el pasillo hasta dar con su apartamento, el 12-C. Introdujo las llaves y abrió la puerta. No supo en que momento una bola de pelo azul lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡Natsuuuuu!

-Oe, Happy... ¿Que te he dicho de saltar sobre mi al verme?

El pequeño gato azul que extrañamente siempre cargaba un pequeño bulto verde en su espalda, se levantaba y lo saludaba.

-Lo sé pero es que te extrañe tanto... Siento como si hubiesen pasado años sin verte.. -decía Happy con pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

La cara de Lisanna apareció en su mente sonriendole.

-Natsu... Natsu... ¡Natsu! -grito Happy trayendole a la realidad.

-Oh, dime Happy...

-Te quedaste como bobo por un segundo... ¿Te pasa algo?

-No... Nada en lo absoluto... ¡Hoy comeremos salmón para cenar! ¿Esta bien? -decía él sonriendole al pequeño gato.

-¡Aye sir! -brinco feliz Happy. Luego corrió a la cocina con las bolsas que trajo Natsu.

-Estoy en casa, Lucy... - le decía Natsu a un retrato en la pared mirando a la chica en el. Un retrato en la pared donde se apreciaba a la chica rubia sobre la espalda de Natsu sonriendo muy feliz.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1 - **Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic Fairy Tail con el que me aventuro... Es un fic corto con algo de romance, drama y tragedia, unas que otras cosas, espero les guste y dejen muchos rewievs!

Nos vemos en próximos capítulos!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Dolor**


	2. Dolor

**Capítulo 2 - Dolor**

* * *

Era una noche oscura, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y relámpagueaba. Los truenos eran ensordecedores. El lugar era una carretera de montaña al norte de Magnolia, en una curva ciega bastante cerrada a la derecha. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba la barandilla de contención que indicaba el principio del barranco. La carretera, que carecía de alguna especie de alumbrado, estaba llena de restos de un aparatoso choque.

Contra un árbol se podía apreciar un coche deportivo de dos puertas negro, totalmente destrozado. Tanto la parte delantera como la trasera estaban irreconocibles.

En la cuneta derecha, del lado de la montaña, se podía apreciar que una Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer del 2010 estaba volcada, con varias personas ahí dentro. Todas, muertas...

* * *

-¡Noooooo!

Natsu se paró gritando. Otra vez aquella pesadilla volvía a atormentarlo. Estaba todo sudoroso y pequeños temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo. Eran casi las 2 y 30 de la madrugada, lo supo por el reloj digital que estaba en su mesita de noche.

Miró a través del cristal que separaba la pequeña terraza de su habitación, estaba lloviendo fuerte afuera, tal cual como aquella fatídica noche, la cual seguía persiguiendolo pesadilla tras pesadilla.

A su lado dormía Happy, el cual estaba moviéndose bastante mientras murmuraba entre sueños "peces, llueven peces Natsu... miralos". El pelirosa no pudo sino sonreír ante la imaginación de su pequeño compañero. Lo cubrió con la cobija y luego se levanto de la cama.

Salió de la habitación y camino hasta la cocina. La cual era visible desde la sala de estar ya que la separaba un mesón comedor de mármol pulido y varios banquillos de madera estaban a su alrededor. La cocina era de toque moderno, mesones de mármol pulido en contraste con gabinetes de madera con toque metálico. La nevera era grande, de dos puertas grises. La cocina también era amplia con 6 quemadores, además de horno independendiente empotrado en el conjunto.

Natsu abrió la nevera y tomo una botella de leche. Luego la colocó en el mesón del comedor y abrió uno de los gabinetes en búsqueda del sobre de bebida achocolatada. Cuando volteó a poner el sobre sobre el mesón, por un segundo vió a Lucy sentada en uno de los banquillos, sorbiendo con un pitillo un vaso de la bebida que él estaba a punto de hacer. De la impresión el sobre cayó al suelo de la cocina dejando algo de aquel polvo marrón en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y cuando se levantó, Lucy ya no estaba.

-Ya recuerdo, siempre te gustaba tomar esto de madrugada... Ahora se me pegaron tus mañas, jeje... -reía Natsu y a la vez varias lágrimas se asomaban por las cuencas de sus ojos.

Era cierto. Más de una vez, ambos disfrutaban de un chocolate frío a altas hora de la madrugada.

-Oe... Natsu.. ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano..?

Cuando estaba limpiando el resto de lo que cayó al suelo, un sonñoliento Happy apareció en el umbral del pasillo. Traía los ojos entrecerrados y con una garrita se estrujaba el ojo izquierdo. Luego bostezo.

-Oh... Siento haberte despertado Happy... Sólo vine por un vaso de chocolate frío... ¿Quieres?

-¡Aye! -dijo el gato azul levantando una garra al aire y luego saltando a una de las sillas.

Natsu le extendió un pequeño vaso con dibujos de pescados con el chocolate, el cual tomo Happy rápidamente.

Luego tomaba el suyo propio mientras veía una de las tantas fotos en la pared, esta era de cuando Lucy se había graduado de la prepa, donde estaba con sus padres. Lucía radiante y feliz con su toga y birrete, sostenía en sus manos el diploma mientras que Jude y Layla la rodeaban para la fotografía. Él había tomado esa foto. Que triste hubiese sido para ella si hubiera sabido en ese momento que sería su última fotografía junto a ellos, pues meses después los perdería a ambos en un fatídico accidente de avión.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y recordando una vez más a Lucy, Natsu salió junto a Happy de la cocina a dormir un poco más... Hoy sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Esa mañana en Magnolia, el día estaba más fresco, ya que había llovido fuerte toda la noche y el día había amanecido encapotado. Todavía habían muchas nubes ocultando el azulino del cielo. Una ligera llovizna caía sobre la ciudad. Tal parece que aquel verano sofocante había acabado.

En la casita de los Strauss, Mira lavaba los platos después de haber preparado el desayuno. Sobre la mesa del comedor, cubierta con una tapa, aún se encontraba el desayuno de Lisanna. Mira había ido a despertarla pero no contestaba. Abrió la puerta y aún seguía dormida.

Estaba acurrucada en la cama, los auriculares colgaban enredados en su larga cabellera, signo de que se quedó dormida con ellos puestos. Mira suspiro y decidió que sería mejor dejarla dormir. Después de lo que hablaron anoche, supuso que debería dejarla descansar antes de agobiarla con más preguntas.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Después de que Natsu se había marchado, Mirajane había entrado a la casa. Encontró a Lisanna en medio de la sala contemplando el lugar.

La sala era sencilla, con un sofá de frente a la entrada, dos sillones a sus lados y una mesa ratona al centro, coronada por un adorno de flores y una foto familiar, donde se apreciaban a Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman de niños.

Al fondo de la sala se apreciaba la escalera de madera que daba a la planta superior. A un lado de la sala estaba el comedor, y por una puerta abierta frente a este se apreciaba la cocina. No era realmente grande la casa, pero si muy cálida y acogedora.

Lisanna estaba parada en medio, detallando todo, y rememorando tantas cosas que vivió en esta casa, y que dejo por escapar sin sentido. Vaya error que estaba pagando caro.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a verla, era su hermana que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Se que te fuiste por mucho tiempo, pero tranquila, nada ha cambiado... Bueno, a excepción de nuestro hermano que ya no vive acá, se casó y vive a unas cuadras de aqui.. -decía Mira.

Lisanna la miró sorprendida.

-Si ya lo sé, pensé que nunca lo haría... Con su filosofía y su manera de ser lo dudaba... pero al parecer consiguió alguien que lo aceptara... -Le mostró una fotografía en la pared.

Lisanna giro su vista a una fotografía mediana donde se apreciaba a Elfman ataviado de traje negro elegante caminando fuera de la iglesia junto a una chica de cabello café claro, de ojos verdes y lentes, vestida de novia. Reconoció a aquella chica de nombre Evergreen.

-Jamás pensé que sería ella... Si siempre estaban peleando y parecía que se odiaban a muerte... Bueno nadie sabe el destino de cada quien... Como el tuyo Lisa, siempre me pareció que terminarias casada con Natsu... Como siempre andaban juntos para arriba y para abajo... Pensé que eran... -Lisanna no aguanto más aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le traían y salió corriendo escaleras arriba -novios... _Creo que no debí decir eso... Aun debe seguir dolida, pero debe saber la verdad... _-pensó Mirajane.

Al poco rato subió las maletas de Lisanna hasta su cuarto, el cual aún tenía aquella puerta de color rosa con aquel curioso papel blanco, ya deteriorado por el paso del tiempo pero que aún a pesar de ello todavía se notaba lo que decía: "No Molestar (Pero si eres Natsu, entra)". Mira río al ver aquel papel y luego tocó la puerta.

Al ver que nadie salía, abrió la puerta y notó a Lisanna acostada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. La escucho sollozar. Resolvió dejar las maletas ahí y salir. Ya mañana podría hablar con ella con calma.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Justo cuando terminaba con los platos y tomaba un paño para secarse las manos, Lisanna apareció en el umbral. Mirajane la vio y le sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras la saludaba, para luego ser abrazada repentinamente por su hermana, la cual entre sollozos le hablaba.

-Perdón Mira-nee... Perdoname por favor... -decía Lisanna.

Mirajane sólo le correspondió aquel abrazo y mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello le contestaba.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Lisa... Perdoname tu que no debí tocar un tema delicado para ti... ¿Si?

Lisanna asintió y se separó de ella. Mirajane le limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le indicó que su desayuno estaba servido.

Al poco rato Lisa estaba disfrutando del habitual desayuno de huevos con tocino de su hermana. Mira le colocó una taza de café con leche caliente a su lado, luego se sentó en el comedor con ella mientras tomaba la suya propia.

-Tal vez no quieras hablar en este momento, ya que muchas cosas te han sucedido para que hayas cambiado tan fácilmente tu manera de ser... Si no quieres contarme, no te obligaré... Pero -le extendió una mano sobre la mesa a Lisa que la veía fijamente -siempre puedes contar conmigo... Somos hermanas después de todo... -le sonrió Mira.

Ella sólo asintió sin mostrar algún cambio en sus facciones. Seguía indiferente.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de algún visitante. Mirajane se levantó para abrir la puerta y Lisanna llevó los platos al fregadero.

Al abrir la puerta, en el umbral de la misma se encontraba un joven, de más o menos 28 años, alto, de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes oscuros. Tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho, y unos audifonos plateados colgandoles en el cuello.

-Tan hermosa como siempre... ¿Como haces para estar cada día más bella que el anterior? -decía el joven.

-Ya parale Laxus... Tu y tus cosas... -reía sonrojada Mira.

-Y bien... ¿Iremos de paseo hoy? -preguntaba el rubio.

-Emm, creo que... ¿porque no mejor pasas? -decía la ojiazul.

-Umm pícarona... Quieres ir a la acción directa ¿eh? -decía muy sugerente Laxus.

-No es eso tonto... Tengo alguien que presentarte... -decía ella golpeandole suavemente el hombro.

A regañadientes, Laxus acepto y entro en la pequeña casa. Justo en eso Lisanna salía de la cocina. Laxus quedo sin habla cuando la vio. Estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Es... ¿Es Lisanna? -preguntó él. Mirajane asintió.

-Que raro que pudiste reconocerla... Natsu no la reconoció al instante... -le susurró ella al oído del él.

-Bueno ya sabes que el es un tonto de primera... Oye, ¿Natsu ya la vio? -le susurró incrédulo él a ella.

-Si pero ni lo nombres, luego te cuento... -le susurró nuevamente. Luego se alejó de él y llego a donde Lisanna estaba parada, a un lado de la entrada de la cocina -Lisanna, ven quiero presentarte a alguien...

Mira tomo la mano de Lisa pero ella se mantenía estática.

-Ya lo conozco, Mira-nee... No es necesario... -decía ella.

-Oh vamos, es importante para mí... ¿Si? -Lisanna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Una vez llegado frente a Laxus, Mira los presento como si fuesen desconocidos.

-Laxus, ella es mi hermana Lisanna... -decía Mira señalando a la peliblanca -Lisanna, el es mi novio, Laxus... -El aludido sonrió.

A pesar de que ambos creían que Lisanna tal vez se sorprendería, simplemente tomo su mano y susurró "mucho gusto" como cualquier otra persona.

Laxus extrañado, y aún sin creer que ella era aquella niña risueña que siempre se la pasaba colgada del brazo de Natsu, se acercó a ella y comenzó a extenderle las mejillas, preguntándose si realmente era ella.

-¿Realmente eres aquella pequeña renacuajo que siempre andaba detrás de Natsu?

Mirajane vio lo que hacía y los separó riendo nerviosamente. Lisanna no dijo nada. Sólo pidió permiso para retirarse y se marchó escaleras arriba.

-¡Laxus! -le dijo ella enojada y corriendo detrás de Lisanna.

-¿Y yo que hice...? -preguntó él viéndola subir.

* * *

En el Hospital de Magnolia, en la zona de espera de los Taxis, Natsu esperaba su turno de ir a cargar sentado en el frente de su Mitsubishi. Esta vez, además de su uniforme, llevaba una chamarra negra con bordes en color oro. Mientras revisaba algo en su celular, llego un coche azul oscuro, sedan con rines parecidos a los del Evo X de Natsu, pero plateados. Era un Subaru Impreza WRX STI.

Natsu vio aquel coche y reconoció de quien era. Ellos eran los únicos en la linea de Taxi con ese tipo de coches compactos deportivos.

Del coche azul bajó un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos de la misma tonalidad de su cabello y una cicatriz en la frente por encima de su ojo izquierdo, la cual se hizo hace un tiempo atrás y es sólo parcialmente cubierta por su pelo. Estaba uniformado de camisa azul y pantalones negros al igual que él pero con una chamarra blanca, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster. Luego de verlo, Natsu siguió mirando en el teléfono.

Gray cerró el coche y camino hacia Natsu. Inmediatamente lo increpó.

-Oye Natsu, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que llueve? ¿En que andas pensando...? -se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo -Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu piensas?

-No es momento de burlas, Gray... No estoy de humor... -contesto él.

-Nunca es momento según tu... ¿O es que Laxus volvió a patearte el trasero? Bueno, era de suponerse, él es mejor que...

-No.. -lo interrumpió Natsu -No he visto a Laxus desde la última vez que nos reunimos a tomarnos unos tragos, tu estabas ahí, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Claro que me acuerdo... Sólo lo supuse... Entonces... -Gray chasqueo los dedos -Claro... Tuviste un mal día ayer... De seguro no te fue como esperabas...

-No fue así, me fue muy bien, supongo... Es otra cosa... Tranquilo que estoy bien... Gracias por preguntar... -sonrió Natsu.

-Ni que me importara, al cabo lo que te pase no es de mi incumbencia... -dijo con aire de indiferencia Gray.

-¡Teme! ¿No estabas tu con tu preguntadera? -lo retó Natsu.

-Es que tienes un aura de mal genio, y nos las puedes contagiar... Por eso me preguntaba que te sucedía idiota... -Se acercó él.

Luego estaban peleando como siempre diciéndose cualquier clase de improperios. Al final Gray la corto por lo sano al recibir un mensaje de texto.

El peliazul saco su celular. Era un mensaje de Juvia, que no se olvidase de llegar temprano a casa.

-Te lo digo, es una insaciable... Al paso que vamos no voy a quedar para nadie... -le decía a Natsu en alusión al mensaje.

Cabe destacar que Gray y Juvia acababan de casarse. Habían vuelto de luna de miel, y luego Gray había comenzado a trabajar nuevamente hace unos días. Pero tal parece que Juvia se estaba "cobrando" todas las veces que el peliazul la rechazaba desde la preparatoria. No hay que ser adivino para saber de que se trataba el asunto.

-Se nota que tienen acción todas las noches... ¿eh? -decía muy sugestivo Natsu.

-Pues si... -dijo tranquilo, luego volteó nervioso -¿y tu porque preguntas eso? ¡No tengo porque contarte mi vida de pareja..!

Eso fue un pequeño golpe bajo para el pelirosa. Gray se disculpó.

-Oye lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso... De veras lo siento...

-No tranquilo... Además no me recordaste nada... Tengo unos días en eso... -decía Natsu algo deprimido.

-¿Volvieron las pesadillas? -preguntó Gray.

-Si... Pero ahora están más acentúadas, a cada minuto del día pienso en ella... Me siento mal... -decía Natsu.

-Tranquilizate amigo... Debes superarlo y seguir adelante... -lo animaba el peliazul.

-Pero como hago si el pasado me persigue... Y ahora me siento aún peor ya que ella volvió... -dijo Natsu.

-Debes de enfrentarlo Natsu, Lucy se marcho para no volver, yo estuve a tu lado cuando le dimos el último adiós, siempre estuve conti... Espera, ¿Quien volvió..? -preguntó confundido Gray.

-Lisanna... Lisanna ha vuelto a Magnolia... -dijo Natsu.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2 - **Hola amigos y amigas! Espero les haya gustado el primer y segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado el inicio de la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final..

Y ahora les agradezco en especial a:

_**-Nestor In: **_Gracias por tus halagos! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo y siempre someto cada actualización a revisión de ortografía, para el disfrute de ustedes. Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, es algo que tenía en mente desde hace rato pero aún no sacaba a la luz. Y bueno poco a poco se va descubriendo que fue lo que pasó con ella, ya lo sabrás! Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo! ¡Aye sir!

_**-Polloloco95: **_Gracias, me agrada que te haya gustado! Espero este capítulo también te guste! ¡Aye!

_**-Brudark: **_En serio? No me había percatado de ello, pero gracias! Hago lo posible por traerles una gran historia... Me alegra que te guste... Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! ¡Aye sir!

Y a todos los demás que la leyeron, les agradezco un montón, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Negación.**


	3. Negación

**Notas de Autor:** Holas a todos! Chicos y Chicas, les daré unas ayudas en cuanto a mi estilo de redacción.

Magnolia = Narración normal.

-Natsu.. = Personaje hablando.

_-Lisanna _= Personaje pensando.

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten..!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Negación**

* * *

En una calle del centro de Magnolia, un coche blanco con un aviso de Taxi se estacionaba en el lado izquierdo de la calle frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Era el Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X de Natsu, el cual dejaba un pasajero en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias por traerme jovencito... Aquí tienes tu dinero, bien merecido... -decía la amable anciana quien le daba el importe de la carrera al pelirosa.

-No fue nada... Que tenga muy buen día... -le contestaba él.

La señora se bajó y luego Natsu puso el cruce hacia la derecha. Cuando conducía, se dio cuenta que estaba a pocos km de donde vivía Mirajane, y ahora, Lisanna.

-¿Será que hago lo que me dijo Gray...? -se preguntaba.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Que Lisanna ha vuelto?

Gray estaba estupefacto. Parecía como si le hubiesen dicho que alguien que había muerto hace años acaba de revivir.

-Si... -contesto Natsu.

-P-pero... ¿donde está.? ¿cuando volvió?

-Ayer en la tarde... Casualidad que fui a llevar un cliente al aeropuerto y me las conseguí saliendo del mismo...

-Umm... Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vimos... -decía Gray pensativo.

-Desde la preparatoria, exactamente... Porque ni a la fiesta de graduación quiso ir... Luego Mirajane me dijo que había tomado sus cosas y se había ido, así sin más...

-¿Porque crees que haya regresado..? -preguntó el peliazul.

-No lo sé... No soy adivino... -decía a modo de reproche Natsu.

-No es eso idiota... Hablo de que ya han cruzado palabras... ¿Han hablado?

-No... Ha cambiado Gray... Es distraída, su cara refleja tristeza total, y sus ojos, antes brillantes y llenos de vida, ahora son tan vacíos que no ves nada en ellos... es como si alguien hubiese robado su luz...

-Debe haberle pasado algo muy grave donde quiera que haya estado... ¿Pero no crees que esto es cosa del destino? -decía Gray en una media sonrisa.

-¿Que cosa..? -preguntó Natsu confundido.

-¿No te parece que dos años después de que Lucy se te fue, Lisanna haya reaparecido en tu vida...? No creo que haya sido coincidencia o cosa del azar... Talvez amigo mío, el destino quiere que rehagas tu vida... Que seas feliz, y ¿que mejor que con la que fue tu mejor amiga casi toda tu vida?

-¿Tu crees? -preguntó Natsu esperanzado.

-No lo creo... -Natsu cayó atrás ante la respuesta inesperada -Yo sé que es así Natsu...

El pelirosa se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-Míralo de este modo Natsu, pienso que ya es hora de dejarlo todo atrás... Por motivos que desconocemos, ella se marcho... Paso el tiempo y ahora ha vuelto... Y no creo que sea coincidencia que justamente el día que llega eres, además de su hermana, el primero que se entera de su regreso... Amigo mío, el destino quiere que te reencuentres con ella... Piensalo... -decía Gray.

-Creo que tienes razón... -decía Natsu sonriendo -además, Happy saltará de alegría al saber que su "Mami" ha regresado...

-No lo creas, tengo razón... -Gray le colocó una mano en el hombro -ve por ella, Dragneel...

Dicho esto, Gray se alejó de él. Natsu quedo pensando si hacerlo o no...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta, Natsu ya estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Mirajane. Se detuvo justo a una casa de la de la peliblanca, bajo un enorme y frondoso árbol que cubría casi toda la calle.

_-¿Será que lo hago..? pero ¿Y si no quiere verme? _-se preguntaba él.

Mientras Natsu se debatía internamente, por la acera a dos casas más venían caminando Mirajane y Laxus. Habían ido por unas cosas, y como era cerca, caminaron.

-Perdoname por haber nombrado al tonto de Natsu... No creí que aún le afectase... -decía Laxus.

-No sé a ciencia cierta si le afecta o no... En realidad no sé que está pasando por la mente de mi hermana en este instante... Lo que sé es que ella siempre lo amo, y debe dolerle aún... -respondía Mira.

-Pero él horita es soltero, por no decir viudo... No debería de afectarle... Es más, creo que ahora ambos tienen la oportunidad de rehacer su vida... -agregaba el rubio.

-Tienes razón... sería bueno que se reencontrasen... Tal vez él averigue el misterio que encierra a mi hermana en este instante...

-Y hablando del diablo...

Laxus señalo el coche blanco de Natsu. Donde el pelirosa aún estaba indeciso sobre hablar con ella o no.

-Es el Lancer de Natsu... ¿Que hará aquí..? -decía Mira.

-Averiguemoslo... -indicó el rubio.

Mirajane se acercó a la ventanilla del lado del piloto y la golpeó suavemente.

-Mira... -se sorprendió Natsu y se quitó los lentes oscuros que acostumbra usar al conducir.

-Que tal Natsu... ¿Que haces aquí solito?

-Esto, paseaba por aquí y pensé, ¿será que Lisanna quiere hablar...? Pero si esta ocupada yo me marcho no hay problema...

-No no está bien... Tranquilo calmate... Dejame ir a la casa y preguntarle, ¿está bien? -le decía Mira.

-Oh, si esta bien...

Natsu encendió el coche y terminó de acercarse a la casa de Mira. Se estacionó detrás de un precioso deportivo, un Audi R8 de color gris oscuro. Supuso enseguida que era el coche de Laxus. Luego se bajó del coche y camino hasta donde estaban el rubio y la peliblanca.

-Laxus... No sabía que estabas aquí... -decía burlón Natsu.

-Muy gracioso Natsu... Tenías que haberlo adivinado al ver mi coche...

-Bonito Audi... ¿Como lo obtuviste..? -preguntó el pelirosa.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -lo reto el rubio.

-Nah... No... Yo ya no hago eso... -decía el abanicando una mano frente a su rostro.

-Lástima... Igual te hubiese pateado el trasero... -reía Laxus.

-¿En serio..? -lo miró fulminante Natsu.

-Ya ya chicos calmense... No es momento para eso... Vamos... -se interponía Mirajane.

-Sólo porque mi dulce caramelo me lo pide... -decía Laxus. Natsu no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada ante el beso fugaz de ambos.

-Bien, ¿pasamos adentro? -decía Mira.

Ambos siguieron a la Strauss hasta adentrarse en la pequeña casa. Natsu se sentó en el sofá. Laxus lo imitó y Mira los vio a ambos.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar..? -les preguntó a ambos.

-Si, por favor... -decía Natsu.

-Yo también quiero, bebé... -decía Laxus.

-Enseguida...

Mirajane se adentró en la cocina.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Laxus... -le decía el pelirosa.

-¿Que, ahora no puedo venir a casa de mi novia a visitarla? -le decía el rubio.

-No quise decir eso, tranquilo... Sólo que pensé que por tu trabajo, debías estar en tu oficina...

-Soy el dueño de una importadora de coches de alto prestigio, no es necesario que este todo el día en la oficina... Por cierto, ¿Quieres que te consiga el nuevo Ford GT? O talvez quieras ir a las ligas mayores con un Ferrari o un Porsche... -le decía Laxus.

-No, estoy cómodo con mi Evolution... Además aún lo estoy pagando, ¿como crees que voy a tener para pagar un Ferrari? -contestaba Natsu.

-Bueno, de la misma forma que conseguiste el Lancer Evolution... Un crédito del banco y lo vas pagando...

-No creo que tenga como... La inicial puede ser lo que vale mi propio auto...

-Umm... Y el otro coche, ¿Que pasó? -preguntó en un susurro.

-No quiero hablar de eso... -desvió la mirada Natsu.

Laxus iba a insistir pero se detuvo al ver que, al poco rato llego Mirajane con dos vasos de Limonada.

-Siento la tardanza, tuve que hacer el jugo... -sonrió Mira.

-Gracias -decía Natsu recibiendo el jugo.

-Refrescante como siempre... -decía Laxus después de beber un gran sorbo.

-Bien... Ya vuelvo, iré a ver a Lisanna... Le diré que estas aquí, Natsu... -decía Mira mientras subía las escaleras.

El pelirosa asintió, y continuó con su bebida.

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado a Lisanna..? -le preguntó Laxus una vez Mirajane se marcho.

-Que se yo... ¿porque todos me lo preguntan cómo si lo supiera..? -decía molesto Natsu.

-Sólo es un decir tonto... Además te pregunté "que crees" no que si "sabes"...

-Oh... Bueno, ni idea... Pero algo grave debió haberle pasado, ella está actuando de una forma distinta a la que realmente es ella... Ha cambiado radicalmente... -decía Natsu.

-Si... Yo también me di cuenta... -exclamó él.

* * *

-Lisa... ¿Lisa estas ahí...?

Mirajane golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana que casualmente estaba con llave. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y dar media vuelta, sintió el pestillo del seguro moverse. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una soñolienta Lisanna. Al parecer estaba durmiendo.

-¿Que quieres, Mira-nee..?

-Oh, no sabía que estabas durmiendo... Sabes, tenemos visitas y quisiera que bajases a compartir un rato con nosotros... -decía Mira.

-Laxus viene a verte a ti, después de todo tu eres su novia no yo... No tengo razón para estar allí abajo...

Mirajane suspiro.

-No es sólo Laxus... Hay alguien que vino a verte y quiere hablar contigo, Lisa...

-¿Quien...? -preguntó confundida. Nadie sabía que había regresado a Magnolia.

-Es Natsu... Quiere verte y hablar contigo...

La expresión de Lisanna paso de una indiferente a una pálida y atemorizada... Rápidamente intento esquivar a su hermana y cerrar la puerta. Pero Mira fue más rápida. Con una mano sostuvo la puerta.

Lisanna corrió hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella.

-Dejame sola Mira-nee... No quiero ver a nadie... -decía entre sollozos Lisanna.

-No lo entiendo... Que es lo que te preocupa Lisanna... Él sólo vino a verte, a saber de ti... -le decía Mira.

-No quiero ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él... Por favor entiendelo no quiero verlo... -decía ella aún echa un ovillo en la cama.

Mirajane se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿No quieres ver al que desde niña querías ver todos los días...? -decía Mira.

-Eso es pasado... Ahora todo es diferente... -le contestaba ella.

-Lisanna porque... ¿Que sucedió con aquella risueña persona que eras, que aún en tu adolescencia te proclamabas a los cuatro vientos como la esposa de Natsu...? ¿Ahora porque no quieres verlo...?

-Murió Mira-nee... Murió el día que se marcho de aquí... Y el día que le partió el corazón... -decía roja de tanto llorar -por favor dejame sola Mira-nee...

Mirajane no supo que decir. Ella no sabía completamente la historia, y nunca hizo el intento de averiguar algo. Incluso el día que Lisanna se marcho ella tenía sus dudas, pero no confirmó nada. Hasta que dos años después, asistía a la boda de Natsu y Lucy, confirmando personalmente lo que tanto le decía Lisanna.

Al instante una corazonada surgió en ella. La situación de Lisanna estaba muy extraña, se marcho no bien terminaba la preparatoria. Y no supo de ella hasta hace unos meses, 5 años después. 5 largos años en los que busco la manera de contactarla, pero ella se marcho sin decir a donde ni dejar rastro alguno. 5 años donde no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Sólo sabía una cosa, Natsu tenía algo que ver en todo esto...

Con esas dudas en mente salió de la habitación. Obviamente tenía que hablar con Natsu, pero en este momento no podía hacerlo, Laxus estaba allí. Tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

* * *

-Se está tardando mucho, ¿No? -le preguntaba Laxus a Natsu.

-Realmente si... Espero que no haya pasado nada malo...

Al poco rato, Mira apareció en las escaleras. Laxus le mostraba en un teléfono táctil fotos de los coches que acababan de llegarle.

-Pero es que es un muy preciado recuerdo para mí, Laxus... No puedo separarme de él... -decía Natsu.

-Deberias hacerlo... Es más, tienes que hacerlo... Vamos, te hará bien... Piensalo... -le sonreía el rubio.

-No te prometo nada... -exclamó él.

-¿De que hablan chicos..? -preguntaba Mira llegando al lado de Laxus.

-De negocios amor... Le mostraba los nuevos coches que están en el concesionario...

Laxus le mostraba un exótico amarillo en el teléfono.

-Ese me encanta... -decía la peliblanca.

-Tienes muy bien gusto amor... Es un Lamborghini Murciélago SV, 12 cilindros, tracción a las cuatro ruedas... Es todo un demonio...

-Talvez algún día me lleves a pasear en él... -sonreía pícara la ojiazul.

-Talvez... -sonrió malicioso él.

Natsu observaba todo desde su asiento. Al sentirse un poco incómodo, carraspeó para que recordasen que él estaba allí y no lo hiciesen espectador de una lujuriosa e íntima escena.

-Oh, Natsu... Disculpame, me olvide completamente de ti... -decía apenada Mira.

-No te preocupes... ¿Y que te dijo Lisanna?

-Bueno.. Etto... -Mira no sabía que decir, al final una mentirilla blanca fue lo único que pudo usar -Lisa esta indispuesta, ¿será que puedes venir otro día?

-Oh... Bueno no hay problema alguno... Tranquila...

Natsu se levantó del sillón e hizo ademán de irse.

-¿Ya te marchas...? -preguntó Mira mientras lo observaba levantarse.

-Si... Me imagino que querrán estar a solas... -decía un poco desanimado Natsu.

-Bueno... Te acompaño a tu auto... Laxus, ya vuelvo...

-No es necesario Mira... No me perderé de aquí a la calle... -decía Natsu.

-Cuidalo bien amor... Y procura que se coloque el cinturón de seguridad... -se burlaba Laxus.

-Eso haré... Jejee... -río ella. Natsu sólo lo fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

Luego de que Natsu y Mirajane estaban frente al coche del pelirosa, Mirajane lo increpó.

-Natsu... Necesito hablar contigo...

-Oh... Dime, ¿de que se trata..?

-Ahora no... ¿Puedes venir el fin de semana? -le preguntó Mira.

-Claro claro... Esta bien... -decía el pelirosa.

-Te espero entonces... Hasta luego... Cuidate mucho...

Natsu se subió al coche, lo encendió, puso la primera y aceleró hasta perderse de vista. Mirajane en lo que volvió sintió que la observaban. Miró al segundo piso de su casita y observo la ventana que daba al cuarto de Lisanna. En ella, la susodicha observaba la calle. En lo que se percató de que Mirajane la había visto, Lisanna se quitó y cerro las cortinas.

_-No quieres verlo, pero aún así lo más probable sea que saliste a verlo irse... Negación... La más absurda de las situaciones... Negar algo cuando sabes que realmente lo que sucede o lo que sientes es todo lo contrario a lo que dices..._

Con dicho pensamiento hacia su hermana, Mirajane entro a su casa...

* * *

En el cuarto de Lisanna, la peliblanca acababa de cerrar las cortinas. Había escuchado al pelirosa irse y no había podido evitar salir y verlo marcharse.

Sentada en su cama, cubierta con la manta completamente, sólo dejando al descubierto su cara, cerraba sus ojos mientras una tonada se dejaba escuchar en los audifonos blancos que colgaban de su cuello.

_-Lo siento Natsu... Lo siento pero todo debe ser así... Si quiero rehacer mi vida, empezar de nuevo y olvidar este doloroso pasado, debo olvidarme de todo, aunque eso implique también olvidarme de ti... Adiós, Natsu..._

Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas blanquecinas. Tal parecía que Lisanna había pasado por algo tan grave que debía olvidar. Y para ello, muchos lazos debía cortar...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 3 -** Hola amigos y amigas! Espero les haya gustado el Tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

He tardado en traerlos ya que estoy pasando por una época mala para mi. Ando un poco depre y de paso la inspiración no está de mi lado, esoty fallando no sólo aquí sino en el Fandom de Naruto, donde llevo otras · historias, las demas las tengo congeladas por falta de tiempo... Pero prometo trabajar un poco más para seguirles trayendo está historia, la cual, está inspirada en un relato real de un amigo mío y hoy les traigo a ustedes..

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado el inicio de la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final..

Y ahora les agradezco a:

_**-Nestor In: **_Gracias! de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado!Espero que te guste este también! Y si, planeo que todo vaya de a poquito, revelando poco a poco el misterio que envolverá a ambos personajes... Me alegra tenerte al corriente y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Hasta entonces! ¡Aye!

_**-Guest (08/02/2014): **_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, a mi también me gusta esta pareja, y justo debido a esto que me cuentas fue que me animé a contribuir en el fandom de Fairy Tail con esta pequeña historia... Con respecto a si tengo planeado algo más, de momento tengo dos ideas más, pero quiero desahogarme de trabajo primero (lo tengo pesado en el Fandom de Naruto con 3 historias que voy actualizando a razón de dos semanas) Pero prometo seguir contribuyendo aquí! De momento espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! ¡Aye Sir!

Y a todos los demás que la leyeron, les agradezco un montón, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! De pie, reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Recuerdos.**


	4. Recuerdos

**Notas de Autor:** Holas a todos! Chicos y Chicas, les daré unas ayudas en cuanto a mi estilo de redacción.

Magnolia = Narración normal.

-Natsu.. = Personaje hablando.

_-Lisanna _= Personaje pensando.

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten..!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos**

* * *

Después de alejarse de la casa de Mirajane, Natsu pensó en regresar al Hospital, para seguir trabajando en la línea de taxi, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, según él.

Luego de salir del sector donde vive la peliblanca, en un semáforo, se encontraba en una intersección. Al frente tenía una salida que va directa a la Autopista Interestatal. Ahí decidió una cosa.

Aceleró varias veces en el semáforo el 4 cilindros Turbo de su Mitsubishi. El chico del coche al lado, que manejaba un simple Ford Ka, lo miró confundido acelerar despiadadamente. Natsu colocó la primera velocidad mientras esperaba impaciente el cambio del semáforo. El cual llegó.

En un parpadeo, el semáforo cambiaba de rojo a verde. Y, ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes y los otros conductores, aquel Lancer Evolution X salió quemando llantas con las cuatro ruedas, algo lógico ya que dicho coche es 4WD (Tracción a las cuatro ruedas). Natsu salió violentamente del semáforo rumbo a la salida de la interestatal.

El Mitsubishi bufaba rabioso con cada aceleración. El Turbo silbaba bríoso mientras el motor subía de revoluciones y al mismo tiempo en cada cambio de marcha, se escuchaba aquel fugaz chillido de la válvula de descarga. Esa que ocasionaba aquella flama de fuego entre rojizo y dorado en la cola del tubo de escape.

Natsu lanzaba los cambios eficazmente, aprovechando todo el potencial del enorme par motor de su coche. La pequeña carretera de dos vías que lo separaba de la autopista era un tramo algo largo entre los suburbios y la Interestatal. Adelantó por la izquierda dos coches. El velocímetro subía veloz marcando 80, 120 km/h. A 150, tuvo que adelantar a 3 coches más. Un camión que venía en dirección contraria le encendió las luces, Natsu lo esquivo por poco entrando en su canal a tiempo. A 180 km/h, tuvo que volver a hacerlo, pero esta vez una SUV Grand Cherokee venía en contra muy cerca. No tenía oportunidad de adelantar, así que giró más a la izquierda, a la cuneta del lado izquierdo y pasó por ahí. Esquivo a la camioneta que pasaba por su lado derecho y volvió a su canal.

Cuando iba a colocar la 6ta velocidad, tuvo que recortar abruptamente pues se acercaba al distribuidor donde, o tomaba la Interestatal o seguía hacia las montañas.

Natsu enseguida recortó dos marchas. El motor rugió con furia al sentir la 3ra velocidad y subir abruptamente de revoluciones. Se encontraba debajo del puente de la interestatal. Debía actuar rápidamente para tomar la curva a la izquierda y subir a la autopista.

Al llegar a dicha curva, accionó el freno de mano. Las ruedas traseras se bloquearon al instante ocasionando que el Lancer se deslizara iniciando el derrape. Con una rápida maniobra de contravolanteo, Natsu colocó las ruedas en dirección contraria a la curva para controlar el derrape y luego magistralmente el coche cruzaba de lado la curva.

Con un rápido volanteo, el coche recobró la recta con un simple coletazo de la parte trasera. Natsu recortó una velocidad más y aceleró a fondo. El Lancer inició el súbito ascenso de marchas mientras rugia bríoso. Así fue hasta que llego a la interestatal.

En la autopista, parecía un corredor olímpico en una carrera de obstáculos. Esquivaba los coches en zigzag, a la derecha o a la izquierda. Así lo hacía hasta que su Lancer alcanzó los 245 km/h. Iba realmente veloz.

Justo adelantaba una Ford Explorer, azul oscuro, tal cual como la de aquella noche. Un destello surgió en su mente y volvieron las escenas de aquel fatídico suceso. Volvió a ver aquella Explorer volcada, la gente de aquella camioneta regada por el suelo en una escena realmente atroz y horrible. Los destrozos del coche negro en la cuneta contraria. Se sintió desfallecer.

Un cornetazo lo trajo a la realidad. Se encontraba detenido en medio de la autopista, de costado. Increíblemente el coche estaba intacto. Miró hacia los coches que estaban frente a él. En el piso habían huellas de neumáticos que indicaban que había dado trompo. En esos segundos que se había separado de la realidad, había perdido el control del Lancer y éste había dado varias vueltas.

Pero a pesar de que a él no le había ocurrido nada, un aparatoso choque había ocurrido frente a él. Talvez los autos al verlo perder el control trataron de detenerse ocasionando un efecto dominó, donde varios coches chocaron a la vez.

Del otro lado del camino, varias sirenas de las patrullas de la policía de caminos ululaban. Natsu enseguida entendió que si se quedaba allí, se metería en graves problemas. Encendió el coche, el cual arrancó sin problemas, y luego desapareció del lugar.

* * *

En el Hospital General de Magnolia, exactamente en la linea de taxis, se encontraba el peliazul esperando su turno para cargar. Romeo como siempre invitaba a los posibles clientes a tomar un taxi.

Gray revisaba su Twitter, cuando vio una publicación de una de las cuentas que sigue. Era una que informaba del tráfico en la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Aquella publicación indicaba sobre un aparatoso choque que acababa de ocurrir en la Interestatal, y se recomendaban vías alternas. No le presto mucha atención, hasta que vio una de las respuestas de algún follower, el cual había anexado una foto borrosa de un coche blanco sin control. "El choque en la autopista se debió a un loco que se había estrellado" decía el Tweet.

_-No puede ser... ¿Natsu..? Es imposible..._ -pensó Gray.

Enseguida una mano pálida lo tomaba del brazo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentra Natsu Dragneel?

Gray volteó y miró a la chica frente a él. De 19 años, cabello azul recogido en dos coletas, vestía un conjunto de color blanco y rojo. A su lado, una exceed de color blanco, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Wendy? -decía asombrado Gray.

-Si... Soy yo... ¿Como está Gray-san..? -respondía la ya no pequeña peliazul.

-B-bien... wow vaya cuanto has crecido, casi no te reconocí... -decía el viéndola de arriba a abajo.

-Mosca con lo que estas detallando, pervertido... Al parecer ustedes son los que no han cambiado... -decía la pequeña gata blanca.

-Hola, Charle... -decía Gray con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, enojado por el comentario -Tu tampoco has cambiado que digamos... -decía con sarcasmo.

-Hmpf... -se cruzaba de brazos Charle. Wendy reía al ver la situación, verlos pelear, era casi como estar nuevamente en la escuela y se reunía con ellos.

-Ya ya chicos... ¿Y donde está Natsu-san?

-Pues, en estos momentos, no se... Había salido con una carrera y desde ese entonces no ha vuelto... -decía Gray buscando en el celular el número del pelirosa.

-Oh... Que mal... Además hay alguien que quiere ver a alguien... -decía con malicia la peliazul.

-Yo jamás dije que quería ver a Happy... -se cruzaba de brazos la gata con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo nunca mencioné a Happy... -sonrió maliciosamente Wendy.

Charle chasqueo los dientes mientras se golpeaba internamente y un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en sus gatunas mejillas. Gray y Wendy soltaron la carcajada. Luego de eso Gray le preguntó a Wendy.

-¿Y como te ha ido en Crocus?

Wendy había salido de la preparatoria dos años más tarde que los chicos, y luego junto a Levy, se fue a la prestigiosa Universidad de Crocus a cursar sus estudios de Medicina. No había vuelto en más de 2 años, debido a que la universidad las consumía por completo a ambas, por eso Gray estaba impresionado al verla.

-De maravilla, Levy-chan y yo nos hemos adaptado bastante, pero debo admitir que he estado muy agobiada. Tanto ella como yo no hemos tenido un respiro. Por eso no habíamos venido en tanto tiempo. Horita estoy de vacaciones pero comienzo el siguiente semestre de medicina en dos meses... -hizo una pausa -y como estoy de vacaciones, quise venir a verlos a todos...

-Oh... Vaya que han tenido trabajo... No como nosotros los vagos que ni fuimos a la uni... -reía Gray y Wendy se unía.

-Siempre han sido unos despreocupados sin remedio... -bufó Charle.

-Y tu siempre has sido una gruñona... -le contestaba Gray.

-Hum... Por lo menos me consuela que Juvia si entró a la universidad muy a pesar de haberse casado con un idiota sin remedio... -decía indiferente la gatita blanca.

-¿A quien le llamas idiota? -le decía Gray enojado.

-Ves Wendy, te dije que Juvia se había casado con él... Sabía que Juvia no se casaría con alguien que no fuese su "Gray-sama"... Así que gané la apuesta... -sonreía Charle.

-Oh vaya tienes razón... Por cierto, disculpanos por no venir a su Boda, Gray-san... Gajeel-san fue a visitar a Levy-chan a la ciudad y nos había dicho que Juvia se había casado, pero jamás nos dijo con quien...

-El cabeza de hierro nos dijo que había sido con un idiota... Pero nos dejo con la duda... Aunque siempre supe de quien se trataba... -añadía Charle al comentario de Wendy.

-¿Eso les dijo...? _Ese idiota me las va a pagar... _Oye, ¿pero Gajeel y Levy no habían roto antes de ustedes marcharse pues..? -preguntó interesado Gray.

Levy y Gajeel tenían una relación desde la preparatoria, pero con la decisión de la chica "comelibros" como ellos le decían, de irse junto a Wendy a estudiar a Crocus, había surgido una disputa entre ambos. Gajeel no soportaba la idea de que Levy se fuera lejos, y la misma había tomado la decisión de anteponer sus estudios antes que abandonarlos por complacer a Gajeel. Al no comprenderlo el pelinegro, la puso a elegir entre él y la universidad, y esa situación había acabado con su relación.

-Pues si... Pero hace poco, unos meses quizá, retomaron el contacto y son buenos amigos... Aunque quizá no se si más... -reía Wendy.

-Umm... Bueno, no hay problema... En poco rato iré a buscar a Juvia a la Universidad, ¿quieren acompañarme? -le decía Gray.

-No quiero incomodarle Gray-san... Además estamos esperando a...

Gray la interrumpió.

-No es ninguna molestia Wendy, además a Juvia le encantará volver a verlas... -sonrió amistosamente el peliazul.

-Entonces está bien... Así también podremos ver a Lucy-chan... ¿iremos Charle..? -decía emocionada Wendy.

Gray se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Enseguida palideció.

-Si no hay más remedio... Iremos entonces... -decía despreocupada Charle -¿Que pasa...? -en lo que miró a Gray supo que algo andaba mal.

-Bien esta decidido, nos vam... ¿Sucede algo, Gray-san..? -preguntó Wendy.

-Wendy -la peliazul lo miró extrañada -dime algo, ¿No sabes que le pasó a Lucy.?

Wendy lo miró de reojo mientras negaba. ¿Cual era el misterio? ¿Porque estaba tan extraño?

-¿De que hablas Gray...? -preguntó Charle.

-Veo que no lo saben... -Gray trago seco -Wendy, Charle... Hay algo que debo decirles sobre Lucy...

-Me está asustando Gray-san... ¿Que es lo que pasa..?

-Wendy... -Gray respiro forzado -Lucy esta muerta... -soltó dolorosamente el peliazul.

Wendy se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada. Su cara reflejaba dolor incontenible. Charle también estaba estupefacta, la noticia les había caído duro a ambas. Gray se sentía horrible por transmitirles tan dolorosa noticia.

-E-eso no es cierto... Es mentira... Lucy-chan no puede estar muerta... ¡Estas mintiendo Gray, Lucy no puede estar muerta! -grito sollozando Wendy.

Gray trato de calmar a Wendy y decirle que las cosas eran así, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Un ruido de bolsas y distintos frascos de vidrio romperse en el suelo llamaron la atención de los 3. Voltearon a su derecha y ahí estaba, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y amenazando con reventar en lágrimas. Las manos temblando y una mueca de horror instalada en su cara.

-L-Lu-chan... ¿Lu-chan está... muerta..?

Gray inmediatamente recordó que el día del adiós de Lucy faltaron personas, entre ellas las mejores amigas de la rubia: Wendy Marvel, y Levy McGarden...

* * *

En la casa Strauss, Mira había aceptado salir a pasear con Laxus. El rubio era insistente cuando se lo proponía.

-Dame unos segundos, ¿si? Le avisare a Lisanna que estaré fuera por un rato y a ver si quiere que le trajesemos algo... -Le decía Mira al rubio.

-Esta bien amor... No tardes mucho... -le decía Laxus.

Mira le sonrió y se levantó de su lado en el sofá. Tomo rumbo a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su hermana. Al llegar a la puerta rosa, tocó varias veces. Se escucho un débil "adelante" por parte de Lisa.

Mira entró a la pequeña habitación y la vio. Sentada en la cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza con la manta, sólo visible su rostro entristecido.

-¿Lisa, que sucede...? Porque estas...

Lisanna la interrumpía.

-No sucede nada, Mira-nee... No te preocupes... ¿A que has venido...? -le dijo a secas.

-Lisanna, dime que te sucede por favor... Me preocupa tu estado... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada..? -le decía bastante preocupada la peliblanca.

-Ya te dije que no sucede nada... Si viniste a ver como estoy, estoy bien Mira-nee... -volvía a decir cortante Lisanna.

-Bueno... Sólo venía a decirte que saldré con Laxus a por un helado... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -Lisanna negó con la cabeza -¿Estarás bien..? -Lisanna asintió.

Viendo que de nada serviría seguir insistiendo, Mira se volteó y se disponía a salir del cuarto. En el umbral de la puerta se detuvo.

-Desearía que confiases más en mi... -dijo bajo pero audible para que Lisanna escuchase.

Lisanna se tensó al escuchar eso. Pero desvió la mirada sin decir algo.

Mirajane cerró la puerta tras de si, y luego se recostó en la puerta dolida. Se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que salieron de sus azulinos ojos, y bajó las escaleras.

-Pensé que te habias retractado... Ya empezaba a impacientar... ¿Que sucede bella...?

Laxus se levantó de golpe del sofá al ver la cara triste de Mirajane. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-No se que hacer Laxus... Desconozco totalmente a mi hermana... No consigo la manera en que pueda decirme que le está pasando... -decía entre pequeños sollozos la peliblanca.

-Tranqulila Mira... -decía Laxus acurrucandola en su pecho y pasando suavemente la mano izquierda por su cabello -Ya veras que todo se va a arreglar... Sólo, demosle un poco más de tiempo... Talvez si le pedimos a Natsu que venga más seguido, el pueda averiguar que es lo que le sucede...

El rubio beso la frente de la chica dulcemente y luego le dio otro fugaz en sus labios. Después volvió a abrazarla fuertemente...

-Tienes razón amor... ¿Pero que haremos si no quiere verlo? Hoy no quiso verlo para nada... Y me temo que todo sea su viejo rencor hacia Lucy...

-Pues entonces nos tocará averiguarlo... Vamos despreocupate... Yo siempre estaré apoyandote en lo que pueda amor... -el rubio le sonrió mientras ella asentía.

-Gracias, gracias por apoyarme... Me alegra mucho que estes aquí conmigo cielo...

* * *

Al poco rato Mira y Laxus salían de la casa. Laxus como todo un caballero le abría la puerta del copiloto del exótico Audi R8 GT. Luego de que ella se subió al coche, Laxus cerró la puerta y bordeó el coche. Subió del lado del conductor y pulsó el botón de arranque. Luego usó la paleta de cambio del coche, colocando la primera y arrancó del lugar.

Lisanna observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto a su hermana marcharse junto al rubio.

-Lo siento Mira-nee... Lo siento de veras... Es que no tengo ni el valor ni la fuerza para verte a la cara y contarte todo... Sólo siento infinita vergüenza... Me siento verdaderamente avergonzada como para contarte todo...

Lisanna caminó hasta la cama y se sentó nuevamente. Tomo entre sus manos una fotografía, muy vieja pero con mucho valor para ella. En la fotografía, vestidos del uniforme de la secundaria estaban Natsu y ella.

-Esta fue la última foto que nos tomamos juntos... Después, en la preparatoria, todo cambió...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Hace unos años atrás, iniciaban el primer año de preparatoria. El primer día que llegaron juntos a esa nueva etapa de su vida. Quien diría que luego las cosas cambiarían radicalmente.

-¡Vamos Lisa... Se nos hace tarde..! -gritaba una jovencita Mirajane desde la sala.

-Ya voy ya voy Mira-nee... -decía Lisanna, de cabello corto en aquel entonces. Bajaba las escaleras con rapidez.

-¿Porque tardabas tanto...? Es primordial que el primer día de clases lleguemos temprano... -le decía Mirajane a modo de reproche.

-Ara ara... Ya, no es para tanto... -le decía Lisa entre risas -¿Natsu aún no llega?

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró gritando el pelirosa. Más atrás de él, tranquilo como siempre venía Gray.

-¡Buenos Días! ¿Están listas para irnos? -decía Natsu alegre.

-Buenos Días, Natsu... Buenos Días Gray... Si ya estamos listas... -le sonreía Lisanna.

-Yo estoy lista desde hace mucho... Lisa era la que se tardaba... -se burlaba Mira.

-Hola chicas... ¿Y Elfman? -preguntaba Gray. El susodicho salía de la cocina con el pan en la boca.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo estoy encendido! -gritaba Natsu.

-¡E...o e... ..er u.. Ho...re! (Eso es ser un Hombre) -decía a duras penas con el pan en la boca Elfman.

-Come primero y luego hablas, Elf-niichan... -le decía Lisanna.

-Lo haré, Lisanna... -decía sonriente.

Natsu se ponía sobre el sofá como si estuviese en la proa de un barco y señalo el horizonte.

-¡Bien, Preparatoria preparate para nosotros! -gritaba el pelirosa. Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo del pelirosa.

-Bajate de ahí idiota y vamonos, que llegaremos tarde... -le decía Gray.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lisanna tenía varias lágrimas mientras recordaba esos momentos felices.

-Siempre mantenías esa energía incontenible e inapagable... Siempre fuiste mi apoyo y mi convicción de seguir adelante... Natsu...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Estaban frente a las carteleras con las secciones. La cara de Lisanna reflejaba decepción total.

-No puede ser... Caí en otra sección diferente a la de todos... -decía ella al lado de Mirajane.

-Ara ara... Tampoco es para tanto... ni que te fueran a mudar de escuela... -le respondía Mira.

-Pero me voy a sentir sola... No conozco absolutamente a nadie de los que están conmigo... En cambio todos nuestros amigos están contigo... Incluido...

-Natsu... -decía Mirajane...

El rubor carmín se apoderó de las blanquecinas mejillas de Lisanna.

-Si... Siempre he estado a su lado, como se sentirá si no estoy ahí con él...

-Corrección Lisa... Como te sentirás tu si él no está contigo... ¿Cuando dejaras tu miedo de lado y le confesaras tus sentimientos? -le decía Mira.

Lisanna se coloró totalmente. Y tartamudeando contraatacó.

-¿Y t-tu cu-cuando le di-dirás a L-Laxus?

Lisa dió en el blanco, Mira se puso igual o peor que ella. Para colmo de males, el susodicho estaba a lo lejos hablando con Gray, Erza y Jellal. Erza y Gray estaban en el grupo de Natsu. En cambio, Laxus sería el único conocido para Lisanna. Jellal también estaba en su grupo, pero no lo conocía.

-Ya... ya sabré cuando lo... -intentaba hablar Mirajane.

Pero cierto pelirosa las interrumpía agarrando a ambas del cuello.

-Yay... ¿Y bien, miraron donde quedamos?

Natsu veía a ambas chicas, pero luego se había quedado viendo fijamente a Lisa, la cual estaba enrojeciendo furiosamente. Mira ya había recuperado su blanco normal.

-Lisanna... -Natsu soltó a Mira y tocó la frente de la susodicha -¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Lisanna sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Mira notó esto y socorrió a su hermana separandola del pelirosa.

-No le ocurre nada Natsu... Sólo es el sol y el calor que le está afectando... Despreocupate, mejor veamos en que sección quedaste ¿si?

-Nah... Ya sé que quedamos juntos, ¿Verdad Lisanna? -miraba Natsu a Lisa. Ella sólo desvió la mirada, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu, quedamos en secciones separadas... -soltó Mirajane.

-Oh... ¿Era eso? Bah son sólo pequeñeces... Siempre estaremos juntos... Siempre...- sonreía Natsu.

-Es verdad, no porque estemos en secciones separadas quiere decir que no nos veremos más... -le añadía Mirajane.

-Pues si... Creo que tienen razón... -sonrió Lisanna.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

-Que tonta fui al creer eso... Todo cambió ese día, desde que nos separaron... Desde que ella entró a tu vida... -decía Lisa entre lágrimas.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Lisanna se encontraba en la salida del edificio de la preparatoria, un día como cualquier otro, esperando a que Natsu saliese de sus clases. Lo notó venir junto a Gray, Erza, Mirajane y una chica que ella nunca había visto. De cabello rubio y ojos castaños. Venía discutiendo con Natsu mientras Mira reía, Gray suspiraba indiferente y Erza caminaba con un libro en su mano.

Cuando llegaron a su altura todos saludaron a Lisanna. Natsu fue quien hizo las presentaciones.

-Lisanna, ella es Lucy... Es nueva en nuestro pueblo... Acaba de mudarse con sus padres... -le decía Natsu, y luego se dirigió a Lucy -Ella es Lisanna, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo... -Natsu se tocaba el mentón pensativo -Nose, ¿hace mucho..?

Todos rieron por lo que dijo el pelirosa.

-Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia... Pero puedes decirme Lucy o Lu-chan como gustes... -sonrió Lucy.

-Lisanna, el gusto es mío... Soy la hermana de Mirajane... -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh vaya, el parecido es increíble... Cualquiera diría que son hermanas gemelas... Las dos son increíblemente hermosas -decía Lucy.

-Gracias por el cumplido Lucy... -decía Mirajane.

-Espero seamos grandes amigas, Lu-chan... -sonrió Lisanna.

-Seguro que lo seremos Lisa-chan...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

-Todo por ti Lucy Heartfilia... Todo lo perdí por ti... Desde que llegaste, todo, hasta el amor de Natsu me lo arrebataste... De seguro horita estas disfrutando de su amor... El amor que yo tanto anhelaba para mí...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Ya iban a segundo año de preparatoria. Como el año pasado, habían quedado en secciones diferentes. Era un día como cualquier llevaba rato esperando a Natsu.

Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Erza y una chica, de primer año, de cabello azul y unos lentes un poco enormes para ella, venía con ellos. Se trataba de Levy McGarden, la habían conocido a través de Lucy, quien la había conocido en la biblioteca. Ambas compartían el gusto por los libros y luego conoció a todos. Ella también la conocía, casualmente por Natsu, quien la había presentado.

Les había preguntado por el pelirosa, al extrañarse que no saliese con ellos. Le habían dicho que había quedado con Lucy a recoger los implementos de gimnasia. Lisanna les dijo que se fueran, que ella los esperaría.

Ya llevaba mucho esperar, y estaba a punto de oscurecer. Decidió entrar a buscarlos. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos, escucho la estridente voz del pelirosa y las risas de Lucy. Se alegró al escucharlos, y cuando dobló la esquina para saludarlos, se encontró con la peor de las escenas. Natsu, de espaldas a ella, besaba a Lucy.

Lisanna no soportó ver aquello y salió corriendo, lejos de allí. No se detuvo. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Paso veloz frente a Mira que le iba a decir algo y subió las escaleras, entro en su habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta. Se tiró en la cama a llorar.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y por ella entro Mirajane. Al verla se sentó en la cama y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Que sucedió Lisa...? ¿Porque llegaste así...?

-Mira-nee... Lo perdí Mira-nee... -decía entre sollozos Lisanna.

-¿Que..? ¿Que perdiste Lisanna..? -preguntó confundida Mirajane.

-A Natsu Mira-nee... Lo vi... Lo vi con esa tal Lucy... Se estaban besando... -lloraba Lisanna.

Mirajane se extrañó ante aquella revelación. Luego trató de consolarla.

-Talvez te confíndiste Lisa y viste lo que no era... Puede ser que...

-¿Puede ser que? -la interrumpía -Mira-nee yo los vi, se estaban besando en uno de los pasillos de la escuela... No hay marcha atrás... Lo he perdido... He perdido a Natsu...

Mirajane no sabía que decir. Sólo se limito a consolarla...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que me empujó a irme de Magnolia... Pero eso fue lo que nunca debí hacer... Ahora como puedo verte a la cara, Mira-nee... No puedo sino avergonzarme de la decisión que tomé y que me hizo caminar por los peores lugares que he conocido en mi vida...

Lisanna se recostó en la cama mientras abrazaba aquella vieja fotografía...

-Lo que daría por retroceder el tiempo... Y decirte cuanto te amaba, Natsu...

Y con aquellas palabras, Lisanna fue cayendo en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 4 - **Hola amigos y amigas! Espero les haya gustado el Tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mucho la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final..

Y ahora les agradezco a:

_**-Mirajane Strauss: **_Ya te habìa respondido por PM pero aqui va un pequeño gracias de mi pasrte! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el fic.. Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles una gran historia! Espero te guste este capítulo ¡Aye Sir!

_**-brudark: **_A veces pasa, a mi me pasó con la historia de una amiga y si no es porque le mandé un PM diciendole que dejó la historia no me entero ¡Ya habia publicado 8 capítulos más! Fuera de eso, me agrada escuchar que les guste, nada más satisfactorio para mi el saber que a mis preciados amigos les gusta la historia que les traigo! Tomaré tu consejo en cuenta mi buen amigo, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! ¡Aye!

Y a todos los demás que la leyeron, les agradezco un montón, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! De pie, reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Explicaciones.**


	5. Explicaciones

**Notas de Autor:** Holas a todos! Chicos y Chicas, les daré unas ayudas en cuanto a mi estilo de redacción.

Magnolia = Narración normal.

-Natsu.. = Personaje hablando.

_-Lisanna _= Personaje pensando. También para personaje hablando por teléfono, radios o cosas así, y Frases dentro de la narración _"entre comillas"._

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten..!

* * *

**Capìtulo 5 - Explicaciones**

* * *

En el cementerio de Magnolia, en una de las lujosas y cuidadas terrazas, se encontraban un joven, una pequeña Exceed blanca y dos chicas. Observaban una lápida de mármol en el suelo.

El chico estaba en un amargo silencio al lado de la gatita blanca que tenía varias lágrimas corriendole por las mejillas, mientras que de rodillas frente a la lápida estaba una chica de cabello azul claro muy destrozada. Lloraba con el corazón desgarrado. A su lado consolandóla y tratando de ser fuerte estaba la otra chica de cabello azul oscuro. Ambas lloraban amargamente frente aquella lápida, la de quien en vida fuese una gran amiga, una hermana para ambas.

_**"Aquí yace Lucy Heartfilia"**_

_**"Hija de Jude y Layla Heartfilia"**_

_**"^1990 - +2012"**_

_**"Recuerdo de Esposo y amigos" **_

En aquella lápida de mármol se leía la triste realidad. La que Wendy y Levy se negaban a aceptar. Lucy estaba muerta, había muerto hace màs de un año ya.

-Lu-chan... Porque te fuiste sin despedirte de nosotras... ¿porqué? ¿Era tan urgente que dejases este mundo? Onee-chan... Porque tuvo que pasarte esto a ti... ¿Porqué? -sollozaba Levy.

-Lucy-san... Te fuiste sin decirnos nada... Es muy doloroso no saber de ti y después de tanto tiempo venir y escuchar tan horrible noticia... Te quería como a mi hermana mayor... Fuiste una gran amiga, una gran hermana para mí... ¿Porque te fuiste y me dejaste, Lucy-san? -reventaba también Wendy en llanto.

-¿Porque nadie nos dijo nada, Gray? -le reclamaba Levy.

-Intentamos contactarlas, Levy... Pero ninguno dimos con ustedes... Dado que no poseen celular, y nunca estaban disponibles... Erza incluso intentó contactarlas a través de la universidad, pero con ninguna de las dos pudo contactar... -decía muy apenado Gray.

-¡Eso es imposible...! Como no van a encontrarnos si nosotras siempre estábamos en contacto con ustedes... -decía Wendy desgarrada.

-Wendy... -susurraba Charle triste. La pequeña e inteligente Exceed ya había analizado la situación.

No era ninguna gata tonta, en un instante había analizado los hechos y había llegado a la conclusión de que trataron de ocultarselo a ellas mientras estuviesen fuera de Magnolia en su universidad. Lo que no contaban era con que ellas tarde o temprano vendrían y tendrían que decirles por muy doloroso que sea. Y por lo visto lo mismo había pensado Gray.

-De verdad lo sentimos... Todos estuvimos así al enterarnos de tan fatídico suceso... -decía Gray. Al parecer verlas llorar le había revuelto la vieja herida dejada por su vieja amiga.

Una llamada al celular de Gray interrumpió la pequeña discusión.

-Es Juvia... -Gray contesto la llamada -¿Dime amor?

-_Gray-sama... ¿Donde está? Juvia está muy preocupada... Hace horas que Gray-sama debía venir por Juvia..._

-Lo siento me entretuve... Ahora mismo voy para allá.. -le contestaba Gray.

_-Eso espera Juvia... _

Gray colgó la llamada y se dirigió a las chicas.

-Oigan, se hace tarde y creo que debemos irnos...

Tanto Levy como Wendy se despidieron de la tumba de Lucy.

-Nunca te olvidaremos Lu-chan... No lo haremos nunca... -se secaba las lágrimas Levy.

-Yo también prometo siempre recordarla, Lucy-san... Nunca pero nunca la olvidaremos... -añadía Wendy.

Y las chicas se levantaban en silencio marchándose tras un Gray que se sentía muy mal por ser él el portador de tan malas noticias para ellas.

-Adiós Lucy, espero que donde estes, seas feliz... -susurró Charle a la lápida y luego se marcho tras ellas.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dándole paso a las estrellas y el manto oscuro de la noche.

Por la autopista interestatal venía a una velocidad media de 140 km/h un coche. Era negro como la noche y se podían distinguir unos rines pulidos brillantes. Aquel coche era un clásico, una verdadera joya entre las joyas de los muscle car americanos. Era un Chevrolet Camaro Z28 de 1968.

Aquel coche bramaba un ruido ensordecedor a pesar de que no era exigido. Como es bien sabido, aquellos muscle car eran conocidos por rugir bríosos con poca aceleración. Con cada cambio de marchas el escape dejaba salir un rugido metálico estruendoso.

Dentro del habitáculo se podía apreciar una tapicería de cuero cuidadosamente restaurada. Un reproductor de sonido dejaba salir una tonada de la radio local, "Lluvia al corazón" de Maná. Una mano cubierta por un guante negro y un calentador de muñeca gris tomaba la palanca de cambios mientras los pies jugaban con el acelerador y el embrague para cambiar de marcha. El coche rugia furioso durante aquel cambio de marcha.

Aquel muchacho era de tez morena, con un largo cabello negro que le caía en cascada hasta mitad de la espalda. Un pañuelo de tela marrón a modo de capucha se lo cubría firmemente desde la frente hasta atrás. Vestía con una chamarra sin mangas negra y pantalones oscuros. Sus ojos los cubrían unos lentes oscuros. Tarareaba la canción al compás de la radio local mientras su mirada iba a la fotografía pegada en su retrovisor. Una fotografía donde salía de adolescente, hace tiempo ya, abrazado junto a una pequeña jovencita de cabellos añíles y lentes de lectura.

Aquel chico era Gajeel Redfox. Venía de algún lugar. No se sabía de donde. Cuando le preguntabas de donde venía, simplemente te contestaba con un "_Realmente no son tus problemas_". Pero siempre su leal compañero te contestaba con un "_son cosas del trabajo, o sea secreto_".

Aquel compañero no era otro que Pantherlily, el Exceed negro compañero de Gajeel. Venía dormido en el asiento trasero. Al parecer está vez venían de muy lejos.

Gajeel conducía tranquilamente cuando un auto a gran velocidad lo rebasó por el costado izquierdo. Tenía que ir realmente veloz como para adelantarlo a él rápidamente, andando Gajeel a 150 km/h.

El pelinegro no iba a prestarle atención. Habían infinidades de locos en la vía. Si el una vez fue de esos, pero eso fue hace tiempo atrás. Ahora disfrutaba el conducir mientras detallaba el paisaje a su alrededor escuchando buena música.

Todo hubiera seguido tranquilo y el hubiera tomado rumbo a su casa sin nada que reportar ese día. Más se percató de un curioso detalle.

Aquel coche se hallaba mucho más adelante de donde lo adelantó, estacionado en el hombrillo, un poco antes de que él tomase la salida predestinada en su camino a casa. Como iba a una velocidad suave, detalló aquel coche. Un hermoso Ferrari 458 Italia Spider de color Rojo, un modelo targa descapotado, con el habitáculo al aire libre. Hubiese admirado aquel coche un segundo y después hubiese seguido su camino, pero notó una marca en un costado de aquel coche. Una marca bien conocida por él. La marca del Gremio de corredores callejeros, Raven Tail.

Gajeel recortó en seco y aminoró la marcha. Reconocería aquella marca donde quiera que fuese. Aquel Gremio que los destruyó en antaño y los obligó a separarse del mundo de las carreras clandestinas. Llevándose con ellos a más de uno de sus amigos y reduciendolos a nada.

El pelinegro tomó la salida que pretendía tomar lentamente sin dejar de observar aquel Ferrari en el hombrillo. Notó que alguien salió de los arbustos y subió a él, pero por la distancia no pudo observar de quien se trataba. Aquel Ferrari arrancó y continuó por la autopista.

Gajeel aceleró como nunca aquel Camaro haciendo que soltase un rugido estruendoso y pasó de largo hacia la reincorporación a la autopista nuevamente. Para buena suerte de él, aquel Ferrari se encontraba manejando suavemente a unos cuantos autos de él. Lo siguió con apremio hasta que aquel rojo deportivo tomo una salida de la Interestatal.

Gajeel se quedo a cierta distancia del Ferrari y lo siguió. El deportivo de Maranello dobló hacia la derecha y continuó por una carretera hacia la zona Industrial de la ciudad. Gajeel seguía detrás de él. Para buena suerte del pelinegro, aquel conductor era bien distraído que no se había dado cuenta que lo seguía.

El Ferrari entró por unas calles hacia una zona de grandes almacenes. El pelinegro se mantuvo lo más lejos posible, incluso apagó las luces de su coche para seguirlo. Hasta que vio que aquel coche entró en un almacén abandonado.

Gajeel se detuvo en una esquina y apagó el motor, decidió continuar a pie. Tomo él arma que siempre llevaba consigo y se la colocó en la funda dentro de su chamarra. Lily despertó.

-Gajeel, ¿ya llegamos?

-¿Puedes hacer más ruido, Gato? Baja la voz, estamos en una misión... -le decía el pelinegro.

-¿Que? Mierda y yo dormido... ¿Dime que hacemos..? -preguntaba el Exceed emocionado.

-Tu quedate aquí, y atento a mi señal... Si te hago señas, enciendes el auto para largarnos de aquí... ¿Entendido?

-Fuerte y claro... Ten cuidado, Gajeel...

El pelinegro sonrió. Luego bajó del auto, tomó su arma, una Beretta 9mm en sus manos y comenzó a correr hasta aquel almacén abandonado. Se detuvo detrás de unas cajas y notó que la entrada estaba vigilada así que busco otra manera de escabullírse. Miró hacia la izquierda y por el final de un pequeño callejón, observo una escalera que daba al interior de dicho almacén.

Subió por aquellas escaleras y llego a una especie de balcón con una puerta. Abrió lentamente aquella puerta y miró al interior. Estaba en uno de los andamios superiores de aquel almacén. Detalló a dos hombres fuertemente armados.

-_Bastante abandonado está el lugar... _-pensó Gajeel.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente a ambos hombres. Luego se paró justo al lado de ellos. Aquellos hombres lo vieron y el graciosamente les dijo "hola" y antes de que hiciesen movimiento alguno, tomo sus cráneos y los estrelló uno contra el otro. Los dos hombres cayeron inconscientes. Los arrastró hasta dejarlos en un sitio a oscuras. Luego se percató de que eran los únicos en la planta superior.

_-Perfecto, no tendré más de que preocuparme..._

El pelinegro continuó por los andamios superiores hasta llegar a donde estaba estacionado el Ferrari. Tuvo que ocultarse cuando de repente las luces de una Camioneta deportiva, entrando por una rampa trasera inclinada, lo iluminaron unos instantes.

Aquella lujosa camioneta se detuvo a un costado del Ferrari. Gajeel la detalló, se trataba de una Mercedes Benz ML 63 AMG del año. De aquella SUV bajaron dos chicos. El conductor era un rubio, elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco. Del lado del copiloto bajó un chico de cabello negro. De ropa elegante también, pero negra. Gajeel los reconoció a ambos.

_-¡Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cherney...! ¿Que están haciendo aquí..? Se supone que son de una familia acaudalada, ¿pero que hacen en un sitio como éste? ¿tendrán negocios con la mafia? _-exclamaba para sí el pelinegro.

Tal parece que su respuesta no tardaría en llegar. Del Ferrari 458 bajó una persona que shockeó totalmente a Gajeel. La impresión se apoderó de las facciones del pelinegro.

De cabellos rojos como fuego, largos. Vestido rojo largo también. Caminaba con porte arrogante y pendeciero, como si desconfíase de su propia sombra. Se acercó al chico rubio, Sting, y le besó en la boca con mucha pasión. Pasión que le devolvía aquel rubio. Separaron sus labios y quedo abrazada de espaldas a él, enfrentando al pelinegro. Ahí Gajeel terminó de confirmarlo. Un pequeño recuerdo surgió en su mente donde bajo una intensa tormenta aquella mujer reía psicópata. El pelinegro estaba estupefacto. Frente a él estaba la mujer que había desaparecido hace un más de año.

_-¡Flare Corona! _-exclamó para sus adentros.

* * *

_-Y esto es todo por hoy amigos en el programa que te acompaña todas las tardes, "Quemando llantas"... Ahora los dejamos con "Blind Faith" de Chase & Status featuring Lian Bailey... nos vemos mañana, como siempre, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal... Horizon Bass Arena 104.5 fm... Que la disfruten, ¡chao, hasta la próxima!_

La radio del coche de Gray dejaba escapar la ruidosa pero graciosa voz del locutor de radio Nikko, terminando su programa de las tardes. Gray siempre escuchaba ese programa. Confiando en el consejo que daba el locutor, compró el Subaru Impreza, ya que lo habían discutido en el programa y el le daba la calificación máxima. "_seguro, rápido, confiable... El mejor compañero para una tarde de locuras_" eran las palabras de aquel conductor de radio que habían convencido a Gray de decidirse por el Impreza.

El peliazul conducía por una de las calles del centro. Venían del cementerio donde Levy y Wendy habían visitado la tumba de la fallecida Lucy. Ambas venían dormidas en el asiento trasero, Levy recostada de la puerta derecha y Wendy recostada a Levy, debido a que lloraron como nunca en aquel camposanto. Charle venía en el asiento delantero. Iban rumbo a la universidad, a buscar a Juvia.

A Gray una llamada le interrumpía la radio. Le sorprendió un poco que en la pantalla de la radio dijese _"Mirajane"._ Tocó un botón en el volante y atendió la llamada.

-¿Aló? ¿Mira? -preguntó él.

_-¡Gray-sama! -_aquel grito resonó estridente por los parlantes del auto, ocasionando que Wendy y Levy despertasen de golpe, Charle se tapase los oídos para protegerse y Gray casi choque contra uno de los árboles de la isla central de la avenida.

-¿Juvia? ¿Porque gritas? Acabas de regalarnos a todos una visita al otorrino... -decía Gray masajeandose la oreja.

_-Gray-sama... Juvia se quedo sin batería y estaba muy asustada... Gracias a Kami Juvia encontró a Mira-san y a Laxus-san en una cafetería... _-se escuchaba a la peliazul claro gimotear por el parlante.

-Pero eso no es motivo de preocupaciones... Simplemente me hubieses esperado en la Uní y ya... ¿Escuche que éstas con Mirajane? -decía Gray.

En una cafetería a unas calles, estaban Laxus, Mirajane y Juvia sentados en una mesa al aire libre al lado de un estacionamiento público. Juvia ponía el Altavoz para que los presentes escuchasen a Gray.

-¡Hola Gray! -le decía sonriente Mira al aparato celular.

-Si aquí están... Laxus-san también está aquí... -le decía Juvia.

_-¿Y Laxus se ve molesto.? _-preguntaba Gray desde el celular.

Juvia miró al rubio que no se veía muy a gusto.

-Se nota molesto... Juvia tiene miedo, Gray-sama... -le decía chiquitica susurrando al celular.

-Ara ara, Laxus... Ver a tus amigos de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo... -le decía Mira.

-Supongo que si, caramelo... -suspiraba Laxus.

_-Jejejeje... Bueno, pidan mesa para varios que llevo compañía... Chicas, su tío Laxus nos invita a comer hoy..._ -se burlaba Gray.

-¿Que yo que? -bufaba Laxus por la sorpresa.

-¿Compañía? ¿Que clase de compañía anda con Gray-sama? -preguntaba preocupada Juvia.

_-¡Juvia! ¡Mira! _-se escuchaban voces por el celular.

-Esas voces, ¿Levy-chan eres tú? -preguntaba Mira al celular.

_-Y también estoy aquí, Mira-san... Hola Juvia-san..._ -decían nuevamente.

-Juvia conoce esa voz... Esa voz es la de la pequeña Wendy... -contestaba ella.

_-Así es... Me cayeron de sorpresa al trabajo... Nos vemos en un rato... ¿Donde están?_ -preguntaba Gray.

-Estamos en una cafetería dos cuadras más abajo de la universidad de Juvia, Gray-sama... -le contestaba.

-Reconocerás el coche de Laxus en el estacionamiento, Gray... Estamos a un lado de él... -le añadía Mirajane.

_-Okey, nos vemos en minutos..._

Al poco rato como prometió, llegaba Gray. Se estacionó al lado del Audi de Laxus y tanto él como las chicas bajaron del Impreza de Gray. El peliazul cerró con seguro el coche y caminaron todos hacia las mesas.

-Holas a to... -saludaba Gray al llegar junto a los otros pero Juvia le saltaba encima tirandolo al suelo.

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia temía que algo le hubiese pasado...

-Si si pero deja que me levante, Juvia...

Gray se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Juvia. Luego la saludo como ella siempre había querido, con hermosas palabras y un beso. **(N/A:** una de las tantas escenas que ella se imagina, jeje**)**

Mira se levantó y abrazó a Levy y luego a Wendy. Hasta Charle también recibió un abrazo por parte de la Strauss. Después las tres saludaron cordialmente a Laxus.

Todos se sentaron en las mesas y hablaron de todo un poco, Wendy y Levy les contaron como les iba en la Universidad de Crocus y sus últimas notas. Todo iba excelente.

Pasaron una tarde-noche de calidad entre amigos. Mirajane se despidió ya que Laxus la llevaría a casa.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de irme, me esperan en casa... Fue un gusto volver a verlas niñas... -decía Mira.

-Oye Mirajane ya no somos niñas, no es justo que nos trates como tal... -decía en un puchero gracioso Levy.

-Ara ara, pero aún son menores a mi, y ¿porque no puedo consentirlas como mis hermanitas que son? -aquel comentario de la peliblanca les recordó a Lucy y ambas se derrumbaron deprimidas -¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

Gray se acercó por detrás de ella y le susurró al oído.

-Acaban de enterarse de lo de Lucy...

Mira se tapó la boca apenada.

-Lo siento chicas... No fue mi intención... -se dísculpaba la peliblanca.

-No te preocupes... Ya ellas lo aceptaron pero aún les duele... - decía la gatita blanca.

-Charle... -susurró Mira.

-¿Que les parece si nos reunimos en casa de Mira el sábado? Haremos una parrillada por la visita de Levy y Wendy... ¿que dicen? -animaba Gray.

-Me parece buena idea, pero primero veamos que dice la dueña de la casa, "Gray" -soltaba Laxus como dándole a entender que no era su casa la que ofrecía sino la de alguien más.

Todos miraron a la ojiazul esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema... -decía Mira -_Talvez así se anime a salir Lisanna... Oh cierto, Lisanna... No bueno, mejor se los dejo como sorpresa para ese día... _-pensó después.

-Bien está decidido.. Entonces nosotros nos vamos... -decía Laxus.

-¡Hasta luego chicos! -se despedía Mirajane.

Los demás los vieron abordar el deportivo de Laxus y marcharse.

-Y bien, ¿nos vamos? Por cierto, ¿donde se están quedando? -decía Gray.

-Yo esperaba a Gajeel... Me dijo hace como 3 horas que estaría aquí antes del anochecer... Me pregunto qué lo estará retrasando... -decía Levy.

-Y yo esperaba quedarme con Natsu-san, ya que no tengo donde quedarme... -decía Wendy.

-Oh... Bueno, vamos a mi casa, una vez ahí, llamaremos a cabeza de hierro y a flamita para que vayan a buscarlas... -decía burlón Gray.

-Gray-sama... ¿Que le ha dicho Juvia sobre decirle así a sus amigos? -le reclamaba Juvia.

-Siempre les he dicho así, tranquila... -sonreía Gray.

-Pues Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea más respetuoso con sus amigos -Le decía enorme con los ojos en media luna y los dientes en sierra. Bastante aterradora.

-¡Aye sir! -decía Gray chiquitico hablando como Happy.

Juvia suspiraba y las otras tres chicas reían ante aquella escena. Luego se montaban en el coche de Gray.

Pero cuando Juvia se montaba del lado del copiloto, pasaba un ladrón y le arrebataba el bolso de mano con sus pertenencias.

-¡Mi bolso...! ¡Gray-sama, ese ladrón lleva el bolso de Juvia...! -decía Juvia.

-Suban al coche rápidamente... -Ordenó el peliazul.

Rápidamente metió las llaves y encendió el coche. Puso el retroceso y el Impreza patíno en reversa. Luego la primera y arrancó violentamente. Wendy y Levy pegaron del asiento trasero, la pobre Charle había terminado como muñequito de parabrisas atrás. Juvia se sujetaba de su asiento y el posamanos de la puerta.

-No debe ir muy lejos -decía Gray enfurecido.

En efecto, el tipo iba en la acera. Había dejado de correr.

-¡Hey tu detente, nadie le roba a mi chica! -gritaba Gray. Juvia se sonrojaba.

Aquel hombre lejos de detenerse comenzó a correr lo que sus piernas le daban. Gray arrancó nuevamente con furia y comenzó a seguirlo. Aquel hombre saltaba entre las personas tratando de escapar.

-Gray-sama... Los autos... -decía una temerosa Juvia.

Varios autos estaban detenidos en el semáforo. El ladrón sonrió pensado que había escapado. Pero ese tipo no conocía a Gray Fullbuster. Gray calculó el momento exacto, se salió de la calle ¡Subiendo el auto a la acera!

Aquel Ladrón palideció y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Gray tocaba la corneta insistentemente para que la gente se apartase del medio. El ladrón al ver que en la calle no tendría oportunidad, entro por un restaurante saltando entre las mesas. Gray continuó por la calle y rodeó el edificio velozmente hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle donde debería salir el ladrón.

Aquel ladrón al ver el Impreza cerrándole el paso, decidió doblar a la derecha dentro del edificio, el cual resultó ser un centro comercial.

-Rayos se escapa... No por mucho... -decía Gray con las manos apretando el volante y colocando la primera.

Juvia captó al instante lo que quería hacer su esposo.

-Ni se le ocurra, Gray-sama...

Parece que lo hubiese animado. Ante la negativa de Juvia, Gray aceleró violentamente y entró de golpe con el Impreza dentro del centro comercial. Entro dentro del edificio y aceleró violentamente. Perseguió al Ladrón frente a las tiendas. La gente a su paso se quitaba corriendo para no ser atropelladas. Giraba a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Llegaron a la fuente de la plaza central del centro comercial y Gray uso el freno de mano para hacer derrapar el Impreza alrededor de la fuente siguiendo al ladrón que aún no se daba por vencido. Levy, Wendy y Charle parecían muñecas de trapo golpeandose con la tapicería, el techo y los asientos del auto al ir de un lado a otro.

Aquel ladrón cogió por una salida hacia la calle para escapar. Creyó que había escapado ya que ahí no había salida amplia sino un enorme cristal que separaba de la calle. Si creía que eso lo detendría, estaba equivocado.

Aquel hombre aterrado veía como aquel cristal se rompía en mil pedazos al saltar el Subaru de Gray hacia la calle. Un coche frenó de golpe al ver a Gray caer con el Impreza frente a él. Gray aceleró y vio al hombre meterse al parque. El también lo siguió. Si había entrado en un centro comercial, un parque no lo detendría.

Entro veloz a aquel parque y comenzó a buscarlo. Pasando por una colina, lo vio correr un nivel más abajo. Echó a andar violentamente sobre un puente el cual estaba paralelo a donde aquel hombre corría, debajo de dicho puente.

-Juvia, toma el volante... -decía Gray.

-Pero Gray-sama... ¡Juvia aún no es experta! ¡¿Que va a hacer Gray-sama?! -exclamaba Juvia asustada.

-Se nos escapará si lo dejamos ir... Es ahora o nunca... Así que conduce... Pon tu pie en el acelerador...

Levy y Wendy, además de Charle miraban lo que sucedía con los ojos como platos y varias gotas de sudor en sus frentes de lo asustadas. Juvia asustada hacia lo que Gray le pedía. En un minuto estaba llevando ella el coche y Gray estaba fuera del mismo preparado para saltar sobre aquel ladrón.

-¡Mantenlo firme! Ahora.. ¡Acelera! -grito Gray.

Al Momento que aceleró Juvia, Gray aprovecho el impulso y saltó sobre aquel ladrón cayendole encima y tirandolo al suelo.

-Tranquilo amigo tranquilo aquí está el bolso de tu mujer... -decía aquel Ladrón aterrorizado.

-Es que éstas de coña si crees que sólo entregarme el bolso te salvará...

Y Gray le comenzó a dar una paliza a aquel Ladrón frente a la mirada de los transeúntes.

Juvia llegó con el Subaru de Gray a donde este golpeaba sin descanso al ladrón. Miró atrás y checo a Levy, a Wendy y Charle: las tres estaban una encima de otra desmayadas y con espirales en sus ojos. Se bajó del coche y corrió a separar a Gray del Ladrón.

-Dejame que le dé su merecido Juvia, eso le enseñará que no debe robar... -decía Gray sujetado por la camisa de Juvia.

-No ya vámonos Gray-sama... Si nos quedamos vendrá la policía y al que meteran preso será a usted y Juvia se pondrá muy triste... -le decía Juvia.

-Bien, pues ni modo... Vámonos... -decía Gray pensando que si llegaba la policía, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y se marcho no sin antes darle otro golpe en la boca al Ladrón.

-Gracias buena muj... -aquel ladrón no terminó la frase ya que Juvia le daba una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retorcerse..

-Esa es por robarse el bolso de Juvia... Hum... -decía la peliazul claro.

Luego se llevó a Gray hasta el coche y se marcharon del lugar. Ya habían hecho demasiado alboroto por una noche.

* * *

Montaña arriba en un mirador de la carretera estaba Natsu. Había ido allí huyendo del embrollo que había cometido minutos antes. Necesitaba un lugar donde despejar la mente un rato de tantas cosas que lo agobiaban.

La carretera era un paso de montaña que salía de un pequeño poblado al norte de Magnolia con rumbo a la ciudad de Brago. En el punto más alto de dicha carretera había que ir con cuidado ya que nevaba la mayor parte del año, luego la carretera descendía hasta llegar a esa ciudad. Pero Natsu estaba mucho antes de esa parte fría y peligrosa. Se encontraba en un Mirador que le daba una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Pero aquella vista impresionante no era lo que le llamaba la atención al pelirosa en ese instante.

Acostado sobre él capó del Mitsubishi, Natsu observaba las nubes. Pensando en una sola cosa: Lisanna.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que vino a este lugar, estaba en la secundaria y había raptado el Ford Mustang 1964 de su padre.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Había conocido antes ese lugar, muchas veces había ido con su padre allí, pero ahora no sabía que camino tomar para llegar. No podía creerlo. Pero tampoco podía decir que estaba perdido, no con su amiga Lisanna al lado de él.

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas secas caían en la carretera dándole un aspecto de alfombra en colores cobre y bronce, las cuales volaban al pasar los coches. El rugir del 8 cilindros del viejo Mustang era simplemente embriagante. Natsu era un excelente conductor, había aprendido de su padre, un viejo corredor de autos de Nascar retirado el cual disfrutaba del retiro viendo a su hijo crecer.

Ese día había raptado ese coche, con la intención de llevar a ver el atardecer en aquella colina a su mejor amiga, Lisanna. Con sumo cuidado tomo las llaves del coche y luego lo sacó del garage de su casa. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, dejo que se deslizase fuera gracias a la rampa inclinada, y luego dejo ir el coche calle abajo antes de encenderlo.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos de casa, Natsu encendió aquel Mustang, el cual al encender rugió como una bestia endemoniada haciendo temblar los coches a su alrededor y llorar algunas alarmas. Por eso debía encenderlo lejos, si lo hacía en casa, en menos de lo que cae un rayo su padre le estaría quitando las llaves.

Se dirigió a la casa de Lisanna, al estacionarse en frente, tomo el celular y le envió un sms. Al poco rato salió la ojiazul corriendo como si alguien la persiguiese. O mejor dicho, corría de alguien, pues entre risas nerviosas le decía a Natsu que arrancase lo más rápido posible. Ya alejándose, Natsu pudo ver por el retrovisor a un Elfman haciendo berrinches en medio de la calle.

Minutos después, Natsu daba vueltas en el pequeño pueblo buscando la calle que daba a la carretera de montaña.

-Al parecer a Elfman no le agradó mucho la idea de que te busque... -decía Natsu mientras conducía.

-No es eso Natsu... Si no que cometí el pequeño error de decirle a Mira-nee que tendría una cita contigo, y Elf-niichan escuchó... Eso lo hizo ponerse furioso... -decía con un ligero carmín la ojiazul.

-No entiendo que le pasa, sólo somos amigos, ¿no? -decía Natsu doblando en una esquina.

La cara de Lisanna cambió de la feliz que traía a una de decpción toal. Desde que la llamó al mediodía creía que sería una cita a la que la estaba invitando el pelirosa. Ya se había hecho ilusiones nuevamente. _"Que tonta"_ Penso ella.

-Si... Amigos... -decía con un tono de decepción Lisanna.

-¡Al fin! Conseguí la cuesta, ya era hora, creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo... -sonreía victorioso Natsu. Lisanna también sonreía, no podía evitar hacerlo, la sonrisa del pelirosa contagiaba enormemente.

Luego de subir la cuesta de la montaña entre curvas sinuosas y pequeñas rectas, llegaron a un punto bastante elevado donde, en una curva a la izquierda había un pequeño mirador. Un lugar donde los coches accidentados podían estacionar y solucionar sus problemas sin quedar varados en medio de la carretera o simplemente para el disfrute de la excelente vista que regalaba la altitud en el barandal que protegía del barranco.

Una pequeña cascada de un manantial caía del lado de la montaña y cruzaba por debajo de la carretera a través de un acueducto. Podías estacionar tu coche lo más cerca del barandal y contemplar el paisaje o el cielo desde tu propio coche.

Natsu estacionó el Mustang exactamente asi.

-Bajemos... -le dijo sonriente a Lisanna. Está asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el frente del coche.

-¿Que hacemos aquí, Natsu?

-Mi papá siempre me traía aquí cuando me enseñaba a conducir. Y en las tardes nos quedábamos contemplando el paisaje. ¿No te parece hermoso?

Lisanna se acercó al final y se apoyó en la barandilla. Una suave brisa le dio en la cara revolviendo sus blanquecinos cabellos. Ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando aquello. Luego abrió los ojos y miró la hermosa vista que daba aquel paso de montaña. Se podía ver toda Magnolia, incluso podías ver un poco más allá de las colinas que la circundaban. El Mar azul en la playa. Aquello era simplemente espectacular.

-Natsu esto de verdad es hermoso... Nunca había venido a un lugar como éste... -decía asombrada Lisanna.

-Y aún falta lo mejor... -decía Natsu señalando el horizonte.

El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color. Pasaba de azul a tonos dorados, luego a colores pasando por arcilla, ocres, naranjas, rojizos. Era una mezcolanza sin igual digna de admirar. El atardecer regalaba sobre la ciudad una escena simplemente maravillosa.

Natsu estaba apoyado en el cofre del auto. Lisanna a un lado de él completamente maravillada por aquel espectáculo.

-Es muy hermoso, verdad... -decía el orgulloso de haber cometido su propósito de enseñarle aquel evento.

-Simplemente maravilloso... Es increíble todos los colores que puede mostrarte el cielo en dicho instante... -decía la peliblanca mirándolo a los ojos.

La escena era la apropiada. El momento era el ideal. Era ahora o nunca, pensaba Lisanna. Con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se decidió a confesarse de una vez por todas con el chico que amaba. Cuando se acercaba a él, que sólo la miraba sin entender la situación, cuando creía que nada podía interrumpir aquel momento, una mueca de asco se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Que asco...? Nee... ¿De verdad pensaban hacer eso?

Sobre el capó del Mustang, un pequeño gato azul los miraba haciéndose el asqueado.

-¡Happy! -exclamaba Lisanna mientras el pequeño gato corría a sus brazos.

No iba a negar que estaba un poco decepcionada porque el pequeño Exceed le arruinase el instante, pero era simplemente imposible para ella molestarse con su "hijo" como ella le llamaba.

-Oe Happy... ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando al viejo... -decía el pelirosa.

-El siempre estuvo despierto Natsu... Escuchó cuando llamabas a Lisanna y luego planeaste llevarte el coche... Pienso que debías habérselo pedido... -decía Happy en un gesto de indiferente y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces tomaste el coche de tu padre sin permiso, Natsu? -decía Lisanna increpando al pelirosa.

-¡Aye! -asentía por Natsu levantando la garrita Happy.

-No me ayudes, Happy... -decía el pelirosa.

-No debiste hacerlo... Si hubiese pasado algo y tu padre se molesta... Imagínate lo que te dirá ahora cuando... -Natsu interrumpía a Lisa.

-Lo hice por ti... -la ojiazul se coloraba toda -quería que viéramos el atardecer y luego las estrellas, pero si éstas molesta mejor vámonos...

-No no es eso... ¿Olvidemoslo si? -decía con una sonrisa la ojiazul.

-Está bien... ¿Y tu como llegaste aquí? -le preguntaba Natsu al gatito.

-Simplemente me metí antes de que llegases con las llaves, Natsu... -sonreía Happy.

-Pues que bien que hayas venido, Happy... Así veremos las estrellas como la familia feliz que somos, ¿Verdad? -sonreía Lisanna.

-¡Aye sir! Pero aún sigo diciendo que no quiero que Natsu sea mi papá... -decía burlandose Happy.

-¿Eh? ¡¿A que te refieres con eso, gato tonto?! -se molestaba el pelirosa.

Lisanna sólo reía al verlos discutir. Era divertido para ella aquella situación.

Luego los tres se acostaron sobre el capó del Mustang a observar las estrellas.

-Aquella es la Osa Mayor, y aquella la Menor... -le enseñaba Lisanna a Natsu.

-¡Ooooh! No lo sabía... -exclamaba maravillado el pelirosa. Lisa reía de sólo verlo.

-También hay constelaciónes, son conjuntos de estrellas que dejan observar una imagen... Mira, aquella es Sagitario -_"yomm moshi-moshi"- _aquella Aries -_"su-summimasen"- _y hay muchas otras... -continuaba Lisanna.

-Yo no veo nada... -decía Natsu mirando a todos lados.

-Lisanna, ¿Hay constelaciónes de pescado? -preguntaba inocente Happy.

Lisanna no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

-Pues si las hay Happy, aquella es la de Piscis, y aquella es la de Acuario... -le señalaba Lisanna.

-Esas si las veo.. -decía Natsu.

-¿En serio? ¿Como se ven? -preguntaba Lisanna interesada en lo que veía el pelirosa con su imaginación.

-Pues... Ambas son enormes pescados, ¿no? -decía el pelirosa.

-¡Yo también las veo Natsu! -decía Happy con la baba cayendole por la boca.

Lisanna no pudo sino sonreír nuevamente. De verdad aquellos dos era tan iguales...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Había oscurecido ya. Las estrellas se veían hermosas esa noche. Miraba las estrellas buscando aquellas constelaciónes. Pero sólo una imagen veía en ella, a la hermosa ojiazul y su cálida y bella sonrisa. Cayó en cuenta que desde que la vió al regresar, no la había visto sorneír algun vez.

-No se que haya pasado contigo, Lisa... Pero lo averiguaré... No me importa si has cambiado, si ahora tu vida es triste... Te juro que haré que "Vuelvas a Sonreír"...

Con esa firme convicción, Natsu se bajó del capó de su EvoX, subió al mismo y se fue del lugar.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 5 - **Hola amigos y amigas! Espero les haya gustado el Quinto capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mucho la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final.. Me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido el fic..

Y ahora les agradezco a:

_**-Mirajane Srauss:**_Bueno Bella, por ahora no se ha revelado la causa de su cambio de personalidad, pero más adelante verás que es lo que le ha pasado, ya que los misterios comienzan a develarse. Y con respecto al destino de Natsu, creo que ya comienza a revelarse detalles del pasado que los unen a todos.. ¿Que crees que esté pasando?Averígualo conmigo en el siguiente capítulo ¡Aye Sir!

_**-Brudark:** _¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y si, es deprimente que la persona que más quieres y por la que has luchado se e vaya de un momento a otro.. Y comparto tus penas, me ha pasado amigo, no eres el único, así que ánimo... Y no comas ansias, que esa parte comienza.. Espero te haya gustado ese capítulo ¡Aye Sir!

_**-LonelyDragon883:**_Como ya te respondí esa duda por PM, no creo necesario volver a mencionarla.. Solo un meritorio "Gracias" por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero que te gusten los capítulos hasta ahora como van, y luego que nos quieras acompañar a develar el resto de la historia.. Espero te gusten estos capítulos ¡Aye Sir

Y a todos los que la leen, la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, dejen un review que eso anima y mucho... ¡Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos amigo del mundo!

De pie, reverencia. ¡Aye Sir!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Amigos.**


	6. Amigos

**Notas de Autor:** Holas a todos! Chicos y Chicas, les daré unas ayudas en cuanto a mi estilo de redacción.

Magnolia = Narración normal.

-Natsu.. = Personaje hablando.

_-Lisanna _= Personaje pensando. También para personaje hablando por teléfono o Frases dentro de la narración _"entre comillas"._

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten..!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Amigos**

* * *

Por una calle conducía Natsu, ya era bien entrada la noche. Iba distraído, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Tomo el aparato y se lo colocó en la oreja contestando la llamada.

-¿Gray?... ¿Que quieres hielito?

_-¿Oye flamita donde andas? Necesito que pases por mi casa... Ven enseguida..._ -se escuchaba la voz provenir del auricular.

-¿Para que quieres que vaya hasta allá..? Sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar a mañana? -preguntaba Natsu.

_-No... Debes venir ahora... Mueve el trasero... _

Natsu se percató de que unas luces detrás de él le hacían cambios. Cuando vio por el retrovisor, una sirena ululó y el vio un juego de luces rojas y azules.

-Oh genial... -bufaba molesto el pelirosa.

_-¿Que pasó, Natsu? _-preguntaba Gray desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Te llamo después, en cuanto vaya para allá... -colgaba Natsu.

Natsu ante la insistencia del coche detrás suyo, se detuvo a un costado de la carretera. Una patrulla de policía se detenía detrás de Natsu. De la patrulla bajo un oficial que cerró la puerta de su coche y caminó hasta el coche de Natsu. El oficial tocó la ventanilla y el pelirosa bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Sabía que no es permitido conducir y hablar por teléfono a la vez? -preguntaba el oficial.

-Lo siento oficial, se que no debí pero era una emergencia... -decía el pelirosa aún sin voltear a ver al oficial.

-Umm... Bien, me da su Licencia, Certificado de salud, y los papeles del vehículo... Y baje del auto para hacerle una revisión...

Natsu bufó bajito mientras se bajaba del coche. Le dio sus papeles a aquel oficial. Mientras este revisaba los papeles, un coche blanco que venía con un neumático desinflado pasaba lentamente al lado de ellos. Natsu siguió con la mirada a aquel viejo Ford, el cual se estacionó más adelante.

-Tenga, es una multa por conducir y hablar por teléfono a la vez... La próxima vez use el manos libres del auto.

-Si como diga... -decía en un puchero molesto.

Aquel oficial se subió a su coche patrulla, un interceptor Dodge Charger SRT-8. Miró a la patrulla marcharse hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Le sacó la lengua y le enseñó el dedo. Luego miró la multa.

-¡¿500 mil jewel?! Es casi un giro del banco... Oh genial gracias Gray... -bufaba molesto el pelirosa.

Iba a montarse en su EvoX cuando miró hacia el coche blanco que minutos atrás se había estacionado antes. Bufando y golpeando el neumático desinflado a punta de patadas, se encontraba un chico, de más o menos su edad.

Natsu cerró la puerta de su coche y caminó hacia él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -sonrió el pelirosa al llegar a su altura.

-Bueno, si... Es algo vergonzoso pero se ha estallado un neumático y no tengo un gato elevador para colocar la refacción... -decía aquel chico con la mano en la nuca sonriendo.

Natsu detalló a aquel chico. Era de tez morena, cabellos rebeldes en un corte semejante al del pelirosa, de color negro azabache. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color perla, y tenía dos piercings en forma de colmillos en el labio inferior. Vestía pantalones oscuros y converse blancas. Una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra abierta con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Y un collar rosario con una cruz de oro.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? -decía el chico viendo que el pelirosa se quedaba mirándolo.

-No nada, es que de repente me pareces conocido... -decía sonriente Natsu.

-Ah, debe ser porque ya me has escuchado en mi programa de radio... -El chico le extendió la mano -Soy Nikko Hyuga, el locutor de radio del programa "Quemando Llantas" que pasan en las tardes por Horizon Bass Arena 104.5 fm... -le enseñaba una etiqueta en el parachoques de su coche.

-Oh, yo soy Natsu Dragneel... -le contestó el saludo -yo he escuchado tu programa en las tardes... Muy bueno por cierto...

-¿En serio? Siempre me agrada oír que los radioescuchas les encanta mi programa... Bueno, este, ¿montamos la refacción?

-Oh si si... Vamos por el gato de mi Evolution... -decía Natsu.

-¿Evolution? Tu coche es un ¿Lancer Evo? -preguntaba Nikko.

-Si, es ese blanco de allá...

Ambos caminaron hacia el coche. El azabache se deleitaba viendo el coche del pelirosa.

-Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X... Eres uno de los pocos afortunados en tener este coche... Una de mis fuentes de información me comentó que sólo asignaron 85 unidades a la venta en Magnolia, y de esas 85 ya 70 estaban en preventa... -decía el azabache mirando por todos lados el coche.

-Pues creo que tienes razón... El día que lo compre me dijeron que había corrido con suerte ya que quedaban pocos... -decía sonriente el pelirosa mientras tomaba el gato elevador de la cajuela de su coche.

-Y veo que no pierdes tiempo... -Nikko estaba agachado frente a uno de los rines cromados, el trasero del lado del piloto -Estas no son las originales, son unas Modulare M7 cromadas, en medidas 265/25 R21 con neumáticos Bridgestone Potenza... ¿Cierto?

-¿Como lo supiste? -lo miró sobresaltado Natsu. Estaba impresionado de que alguien supiese tanto de piezas y coches con sólo detallarlos.

-He vivido casi toda mi vida rodeado de autos, además de que soy fanático de ellos, y me encanta prepararlos... Por ejemplo, las llantas de mi coche son unas Iforged Astra en medidas 245/25 R18 calzadas con unos Michelin Pilot Sport... -sonreía Nikko.

-Pero, pareces alguien que con tanta información sobre autos nuevos, prefiera los antiguos, o peor aún, anticuados -se reía Natsu.

-¿Anticuado dices? -Nikko miró a su coche -Ah, te refieres a mi coche... Si puede que pienses que es viejo y anticuado pero no lo subestimes, o te llevarías una enorme sorpresa...

-¿Sorpresa dices? ¿Que puede tener de interesante un viejo Sierra del 86? -decía entre risas el pelirosa. Nikko lo miraba con algo de molestia, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más tranquila.

-Bien, si tanto quieres saberlo... Mi coche es un Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 de 1987... Uno de los pocos modelos de Motor 4 Cilindros Turbo y 4WD que vino a Magnolia... Sólo vinieron 50 coches... Puede decirse que es igual de exclusivo que tu Evo, Natsu... -decía orgullosamente el azabache.

-Umm... Pero igual es un coche viejo, no creo que quizá ni siquiera le llegue a los talones a mi Lancer... -decía el pelirosa.

-¿En serio lo crees? Ya te lo dije Natsu, no lo subestimes, o te llevaras una enorme sorpresa... -decía el azabache mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

-Dime entonces, ¿que puede tener de interesante este viejo Sierra que pueda asustar a mi Lancer..?

-Bien... -suspiró el azabache, aunque una mueca de orgullo se instaló en su cara y sonrió maliciosamente -te lo mostraré, y luego no vayas a decir que te lo advertí...

Nikko abrió la puerta del conductor y jalo una manija debajo del volante, está abrió el capó del Sierra. Camino hasta donde estaba Natsu y comenzó a abrir el capó del Sierra. El pelirosa miraba despreocupado ya que se imaginaba que vería un simple, viejo e inútil...

-¿8 Cilindros Supercargado?! -grito Natsu impresionado con los ojos como platos y la boca en el suelo.

* * *

Laxus dejaba a Mirajane en su casa esa noche. Estaban estacionados frente a la casa de la albina. Acababan de llegar.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta... Pasamos un rato chevere con los chicos... -decía Mira.

-Si tu lo dices... -decía el rubio mirado a la nada.

-Ara ara... No me digas que estás molesto... -decía la albina pellizcandole suavemente la mejilla.

-En realidad quería estar solamente contigo caramelo... Pero llego la ruidosa de Juvia, y luego Gray con el kinder...

-Tampoco así Laxus... Tal vez eran mucho más jóvenes cuando estudiábamos, pero ya son mayores... Además sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras tontito... -decía Mira acercándose a él.

Se dieron un beso largo para después separarse.

-Mañana quizá no venga a verte, supervisaré la llegada de un deportivo que me pidieron en especial, y creo que llega mañana... Pero estaré el sábado aquí sin falta... -le decía el rubio.

-Bien, no te preocupes... Te esperaré con ansias... -le decía seductoramente la albina.

-Grrr... no me provoques... -coqueteaba él.

Mira le dio un rápido beso y abrió la puerta del Audi. Bajó del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró deseosa.

-Tal vez el sábado quieras quedarte...

-Tal vez... Grrr... -gruño él.

-Tonto... -sonrió ella y cerró la puerta del coche.

Mirajane observó el deportivo de Laxus irse de su casa hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego Mira volteó y vio a Lisanna en la ventana de su cuarto, en lo que la vio Lisa se quitó de la misma.

_-Quizá sea hora de que hablemos un poco... _-se dijo Mira mientras avanzaba dentro de su casa.

Mirajane entró en la casita, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Lisanna. La albina menor estaba acostada en su cama, con la mirada hacia la pared, fingiendo dormir.

-Lisanna... -Mirajane la removía -Vamos Lisanna te vi verme por la ventana, sé que estas despierta...

Lisanna se removió en la cama y se volteó hacia su hermana que estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de ella.

-Oka, me atrapaste... ¿Que es lo que quieres, Mira-nee.? -decía indiferente Lisanna.

-Bueno, ya que estamos solas... Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó hace 5 años... -decía Mira.

-¿Y como porque quieres saber? Ya no es importante.. El pasado es eso, pasado... Y no hay nada que hacer al respecto... -decía Lisanna.

-No necesariamente... Pero necesito saber que fue lo que pasó contigo hermana... Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar... El porqué te marchaste de Magnolia sin decirle nada a nadie, sin decir a donde, olvidándonos a todos tus amigos, en especial a nosotros tus hermanos... ¿Sabes lo que sufrió Elfman al saber que te habías marchado? Lisa, tienes... -Mira tenía varias lágrimas saliendo de sus azulinos ojos -¿Tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí cuando no te encontramos? No sabes el dolor que sentimos todos estos años sin saber de ti...

Mirajane tenía varias lágrimas saliendo de su rostro. Lisanna comenzó a sentir sus ojos aguados. El dolor de ver a su hermana en ese estado la embargo, la hizo sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Ya estaba totalmente arrepentida de haberse marchado, de haber sabido que le causaría este dolor a sus hermanos, no hubiese sido egoísta y no se hubiese marchado.

-Lo siento Mira-nee... Lo siento de verdad... Fui una tonta y una egoísta al hacer lo que hice... Les causé un gran dolor a ambos... Estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice... -decía llorando Lisanna.

Mirajane con lágrimas en sus ojos la abrazo confortandola.

-Ya ya calmate... Talvez lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto... Lo que importa es que estas nuevamente con nosotros... Pero aún me queda la duda... ¿Porque lo hiciste? -decía Mira viéndola.

-Supongo que, por egoísta... No pude lograr lo que quise por tantos años, lo que ella me quitó en poco tiempo... Así que huí... huí antes de ver cómo lo perdía por completo... No quería verlo junto a ella...

Mira lo comprendió todo.

-Natsu... -Lisanna asintió -así que todo esto fue... ¿Por él...?

-Si... No podía... No quería aceptar que lo había perdido... Así que me fui antes de verlo en los brazos de Lucy... Se que fue lo peor que pude hacer, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de verlo con otra mujer... Ya puedes entender el porqué de que no quiero volver a verlo... -decía triste la albina menor.

Mirajane no sabía que decir. Ya se imaginaba que la huida de Lisanna se debía a los celos de ella por Natsu y Lucy, ¿pero porque no lo enfrentó? ¿Porque simplemente se dio por vencida sin siquiera luchar?

-Lisa, ¿Porque nunca se lo dijiste? ¿Porque nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos a Natsu? -preguntaba Mira.

-No tuve el valor... No quise sentirme rechazada... Además, para qué intentarlo si el estaba con la rubia oxigenada esa... Se que debí hacerlo, pero no quise, no quería más dolor del que podía soportar... -decía entre sollozos Lisanna.

-Y por eso te fuiste... _Si tan sólo supieras la verdad hermanita... Pero a mi no me corresponde contártela..._ ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo? -preguntaba Mira.

-No quiero hablar de eso... Por favor no me presiones que es algo que quiero enterrar en lo más profundo del olvido... -decía Lisanna.

-No lo entiendo Lisanna... ¿Que fue lo tan grave que te paso para que no quieras hablar de ello? -decía Mira.

-No quiero decírtelo Mira-nee... Es algo muy vergonzoso y doloroso para mí... De verdad no quiero hablar de ello... Por favor entiendeme... -suplicaba Lisanna. Mirajane suspiró.

-Está bien... Pero trata de confiar más en mi, Lisanna... Trataremos de mejorar esa mala situación que te paso, ¿Está bien?

-Lo intentaré, Mira-nee...

Ambas hermanas se abrazaban nuevamente. Pero Mirajane aún no estaba convencida del todo, averiguaría toda la verdad en cualquier momento. Para ello, tendría que ayudar a un aliado.

* * *

En aquel almacén abandonado en algún lugar de la zona industrial de Magnolia, Gajeel aún seguía escondido observando la reunión que tenían Sting, Rogue y Flare. Algo se traían entre manos pues, si ellos eran de una familia acaudalada, ¿que hacían en un lugar tan extraño como ese? Además con aquella chica que les causó tantos problemas en el pasado. Por lo visto ya había llegado a una conclusión, Flare y Sting tenían algo, pues la manera de salídarse no es exactamente de amigos. Ya lo averiguaría pues todo le estaba despidiendo un hedor maloliente en este asunto.

-Sting, Sting, Sting... Mi querido Sting-kun... Te extrañe tanto este tiempo... -decía la peliroja.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho corazón, pero sabes que tenía que viajar a Theodnir por los negocios de la familia... -le contestaba el rubio.

-Pero ya estamos aquí juntos... Así que podremos ir a disfrutar los millones que hemos ganado... -reía Flare.

-No tan rápido, Flare... Estamos aquí esperando a nuestro contacto... Los negocios con los Yakuza penden de un hilo... -hablaba el frío Rogue.

_-¡¿Yakuza?! ¡La Mafia! _-se decía Gajeel mientras observaba la situación.

-Si, lo sé... Por eso traje lo que me pediste Sting-kun...

La peliroja sacó del asiento del copiloto del Ferrari un maletín negro, el cual se lo extendió a Sting. El rubio se lo dio al pelinegro el cual lo abrió y asintió.

-Espero que con esto podamos seguir contando con sus servicios... -decía el pelinegro.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo, un vehículo lujoso de color negro, un Mercedes Benz S65 AMG, entraba al almacén. Se estacionó justo al lado de la SUV ML63 blanca de Sting y el Ferrari 458 Italia de Flare.

Dos hombres de traje bajaron del conductor y copiloto. Eran guardaespaldas por la forma en que miraban a todos y luego se pusieron cubriendo las esquinas del coche. Luego otro bajó del lado derecho del pasajero trasero. Caminó hasta el lado izquierdo y abrió la puerta. De aquel coche bajo un hombre bastante mayor, de cabellos largos blancos, y barba también larga. Usaba un parche en el ojo derecho. Vestía un traje elegante de color gris y camisa de seda blanca a rayas. Aquel guardaespaldas le ayudó a colocarse el saco perteneciente al traje y luego colocó su mano sobre una pistola que sobresalía de su cintura.

Gajeel desde el andamio observaba la situación con apremio. Al ver a aquel anciano, corroboró la situación. Aquellos chicos, tenían negocios con los Yakuza, la mafia del norte de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches... Disculpen la tardanza, se me hizo algo complicado llegar ya que tenía otras situaciones que arreglar... -decía aquel hombre mayor caminando hacia ellos.

-No se preocupe, Hades-sama... Entendemos que ser el líder de la facción Yakuza en la ciudad requiere de su presencia en muchos sitios... -decía Rogue.

-Puede decirse que si... ¿Y esta hermosa dama quien es? -preguntaba Hades.

-Flare Corona... Es un gusto conocerlo... -hacia una reverencia la peliroja.

Hades se acercó y tomó su mano delicadamente mientras depositaba un beso en su muñeca.

-El gusto es mío, señorita... -decía el líder mafioso.

-Es mi prometida, Hades-sama... -decía Sting algo "celoso".

-Sting, Sting, tranquilo vaquero, tampoco tengo intenciones de robartela... A decir verdad, creo que estamos reunidos por otra situación, ¿No es así, Sting? -decía Hades sonriendo.

-Es cierto... Venimos para cumplir con nuestro trato como siempre... -decía Rogue.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para contentarme... Me temo que aún no nos pagas lo que nos debes por aquellos "trabajitos"... -decía Hades.

-Lo sé... Pero aún debo reunirme con mis abogados para tomar posesión del 50% restante de la fortuna de mi abuelo... Por ahora espero que esto pueda cubrir algo de lo que le prometímos... -Decía el rubio.

Rogue le extendió el maletín que cargaba en su mano y el guardaespaldas, un hombre de cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo, lo recibió abriendolo para Hades. El jefe mafioso levanto en sus manos un diamante en bruto bastante grande. Brillaba mucho a pesar de que no estaba aún pulido.

-Interesante... ¿De donde lo sacaste? -preguntaba Hades.

-Mi novia fue a buscarlo a la mina de diamante perteneciente a la familia... En cuanto el testamento de mi abuelo sea releído y el 50% restante quede en mis manos, podré tomar posesión de dicha mina y podrás tener muchos más de donde vino ese... -decía Sting.

-Perfecto... Con esto me conformo por el momento, aunque recuerden que esto aún no cubre los "trabajitos"... Los árabes me cobraron bastante por el derribo de aquel avión... -decía Hades.

-Tranquilo... Pronto tendrán noticias de nosotros... ¿Seguimos contando con sus servicios? -preguntaba Rogue.

-En efecto... Mis hombres no tocarán un centavo de las ganancias de tu territorio y mantendrán la guardia sobre los emplazamientos descritos de los locales más importantes, además de que defenderán el territorio de otras mafias que quisiesen apoderarse del territorio... ¿Tenemos un trato? -extendía el brazo Hades.

-Es un trato... -la estrechaba Sting.

-Bien, entonces nos...

Un sonido de un celular repicando, interrumpió a Hades. Gajeel se estremeció aterrado ya que era su propio celular el que sonó. Se quitó rápidamente del andamio ocultándose de la vista de aquellos, y sacó nerviosamente el celular, el cual bailó varias veces en sus manos antes de dar con el botón de apagado.

-¿A quien le sonó el celular? -escuchó Gajeel la voz de Hades.

-Oh demonios, mal momento para llamar sea quien seas... -bufó en un susurro Gajeel ya que eso lo había delatado.

-No creo que haya sido el de alguno de nosotros... -esta vez escuchó a Flare.

-Vino de arriba... -se tensó Gajeel al escuchar a Sting.

-Rápido, revisen la parte superior -ordenó Rogue a los guardias.

_-Hora de escapar..._ -se dijo Gajeel.

El moreno se levantó corriendo hacia las escaleras lo más sigiloso posible. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, llamo la atención de los guardias que subían las escaleras.

-Intruso... ¡Rápido cubran las rutas de escape...! -gritaba el guardia.

-Mi señor, lo mejor es marcharnos... -le decía el guardaespaldas de cabello azul con una cola de caballo.

-Entiendo Blue... Sting, encargate del intruso... -decía Hades subiéndose al Mercedes Benz.

-Como desees... -decía el rubio.

En la planta alta, Gajeel tuvo que correr en dirección contraria a la salida donde había entrado. Varios guardias habían subido a perseguirlo. Tomo el intercomunicador para hablar con Lily y ponerlo en sobreaviso.

-Lily... Lily... Maldición gato idiota contesta... -decía Gajeel al mismo tiempo que entraba en una especie de caseta.

_-Aquí Lily... ¿Dime que pasa?_ -se escuchaba la voz del Exceed.

-Por fin contestas... Han alborotado el avispero y las avispas están locas... Prepara el auto y estate atento a cualquier movimiento... Voy corriendo para allá... -le ordenaba Gajeel a su compañero.

_-Entendido..._ -el ruido del coche al encenderse se escuchó por el auricular -_aquí estaré... _

-Llegaré en cinco minutos... -terminó la conversación el pelinegro.

Luego de que cerro la comunicación, el moreno selló la puerta con varias cosas para evitar la entrada de los guardias que se agolpaban en la pequeña caseta. Miró a todos lados y pilló en el techo una tanquilla de acceso a la azotea. La golpeó varias veces hasta abrirla y salió por ella hacia el techo. Una vez que subió escucho el estruendo provenir de la rotura de la puerta.

-¡Esta en el techo! -escuchó gritar a uno de los guardias.

El pelinegro corrió por el tejado de lata mientras corría para huir. Al llegar al borde de aquel almacén, pudo observar salir veloz al Mercedes Benz del Jefe Yakuza y a dos Audis RS4 negros los cuales supuso que eran los escoltas de Hades.

-_Esto está más podrido de lo que pensé... _-se decía Gajeel.

Luego comenzó a correr al ver que unos guardias salían de la tanquilla de acceso, el pelinegro corrió a una esquina para saltar al otro tejado. Saltó y cayó del otro lado en una pequeña vuelta. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una especie de tanque de agua, desde ahí preparó la pistola para atacar a los guardias pero vio que se habían detenido. Les hacían señas que regresaran. El pelinegro se acercó a un borde y pudo observar pasar al Ferrari y a la camioneta Mercedes Benz, ambos pasaron al frente del almacén donde estaba y luego los siguieron 3 camionetas Jeep Grand Cherokee negras también.

Lily estaba dentro del Camaro a la expectativa de la llegada de Gajeel o de algún desconocido. Escuchó ruido al lado del coche, algo caía con fuerza sobre los containers que estaban apilados uno sobre el otro, al lado izquierdo del Chevy.

El Exceed levantó la pequeña arma de reglamento que usaba empuñandola. Ante el ruido la levanto apuntando fuera. De repente algo cayó del cielo frente a él y de aquel susto disparó.

-¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo Gato?!

En el suelo, temblando completamente y con los ojos como platos estaba Gajeel doblado a la izquierda y a su lado estaba el hueco echando humo donde golpeó la bala.

-Discúlpame pero me ordenaste estar atento, además llegaste de imprevisto... -se excusaba Lily.

-Simplemente callate y larguemonos de aquí... He obtenido mucha información aquí... Tenemos que reportarla...

El pelinegro se subió al coche y miró las llamadas perdidas...

-Maldición... -bufó...

-¿Que sucede, Gajeel?

-Me olvide por completo de Levy...

El pelinegro puso la primera y salió quemando llantas. Debía llamar a Levy y disculparse. La pregunta era si le creería su pequeña aventura de hace unos minutos.

* * *

-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Como diablos hiciste para meter semejante monstruoso motor en ese pequeño auto?

Natsu estaba totalmente anonadado frente al coche de su recién conocido amigo, Nikko. El azabache había abierto el capó revelando un enorme motor 8 cilindros con súpercargador que en nada se parecía al obsoleto 4 cilindros turbo original del Sierra Cosworth.

-Fácil, hice un "Swap"... -contestó el azabache.

-¿Wap? -preguntaba confundido el pelirosa.

-Swap... Significa tomar el motor de otro coche y luego instalarlo en el tuyo... -explicaba Nikko.

-Oh ya la capto... Metiste el motor de otro coche en este... ¿Y que motor es? -preguntó interesado Natsu.

-Es un 8 cilindros en V, de 5.8 litros con Dynamic Stability Controler, con supercargador proveniente de un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500... Sobre las dos bancadas de cilindros, con 16 válvulas por lado, 4 por cada cilindro, tenemos un compresor volumétrico Ford Racing accionado por correa con 2,3 litros de capacidad. Pero eso no es todo, el motor está completamente envenenado de pies a cabeza, incluso tiene inyección directa de Óxido Nitroso... Casi todos los implementos del motor son de manufactura Ford Racing, o sea, piezas hechas para un motor de carreras... Mejorías en sistema de admisión, escape, levas de titanio, cabezas de pistón de carreras, válvulas de carreras, sistema de refrigeración racing, encendido electrónico muy poderoso, en fin, todo destinado a un coche para correr... -explicaba el ojiperla.

Natsu babeaba con aquella explicación. Era casi como escuchar a Elfman hablar de motores en aquellos tiempos. Un momento, ¡Elfman!

-Sabes, tengo un amigo que es mecánico, tiene un taller y el alucina con este tipo de modificaciones, me gustaría presentártelo y que pudiese admirar este hermoso trabajo... ¿Será que podemos concretar una cita? -decía el pelirosa.

-Emm... Creo que me estas confundiendo... No soy de esos, Natsu... -decía en broma Nikko.

-¿Aye? -el pelirosa comprendió -¡iiieee! No no... no quise decir una cita de esas... sino que podríamos ir al taller de mi amigo y así...

-Te entiendo bro... Sólo te jugaba una broma... -le sonreía el azabache -ten, esta es mi tarjeta, puedes tomar mi número de celular de ahí y podremos ver a tu amigo cuando quieras..

El azabache le extendió una tarjeta donde resaltaba el sello de la radio Horizon Bass Arena 104.5 fm, donde lo mencionaba como Locutor/Dj.

-Bien, bajemos la rueda... Sólo espero que no se haya dañado el rin... ¿Sabes lo costoso que están los rines hoy en día.? Y sobre todo los Iforged... -decía Nikko cerrando el capó.

-Cierto, cambiemos ese neumático... -decía sonriente el pelirosa.

Luego bajaron la rueda que había estallado. Montaron la refacción y bajaron el caucho. Luego de ordenar la cajuela del coche, Nikko cerró la maleta.

-Bien... Estamos listos... Me alegra haberte conocido, Natsu... Espero seamos grandes amigos... -le extendía la mano.

-¿Amigos? -decía Natsu.

-Si claro... ¿Por qué no? Me encantaría formar parte de tu grupo de amigos... -sonreía el azabache.

Natsu enseguida recordó a todos sus amigos tanto de infancia como los que aún seguía a su lado. Enseguida también sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

-Si, me alegra haberte conocido, Nikko... De veras... -decía el pelirosa.

-Bien... Llamame mañana, Natsu... Estaré libre después de las 6, cuando termine el programa... -decía el azabache mientras caminaba a la puerta del chófer del Sierra.

-¡Seguro! -levantó la mano el pelirosa despidiéndose.

El ojiperla también levanto la mano y luego se introdujo en su coche. Cerro la puerta y encendió el motor. Aquel coche rugió bestialmente embriagando a Natsu con aquel ensordecedor y poderoso sonido. El azabache puso la primera y arrancó patinando las llantas, el Sierra coleo un poco y luego tomo el ritmo ideal, ahí el azabache lo aceleró a fondo haciendo que el escape de aquel coche escupiera fuego por unos segundos y aquel coche rugió bríoso hasta perderse de vista.

-Vaya que auto... Me recuerda mucho al que...

El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Donde coño estas? ¿No ves la hora? Necesito que vengas a la casa, ¡ahora!_ -decía Gray al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya voy... ya voy para allá... Sólo fue que me detuvieron en la carretera...

_-¿Que pasó? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? _-preguntó el peliazul preocupado.

-No fue nada, sólo una multa por conducir y hablar por celular... Pero luego ayudaba a un chamo a cambiar un neumático... Pero Gray tenías que ver el coche que cargaba... Un auténtico lobo con piel de oveja... -decía Natsu aún pensando en aquel Sierra.

_-Bien... Me cuentas al llegar... Pero ahora, ¡mueve ese culo! _

Natsu separó el auricular de su oreja ante el grito de su amigo. Luego le dijo que en poco tiempo estaría allí. Después colgó. Subió a su coche y se marchó de aquella carretera.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche. La casa de Gray era una casa en la zona residencial norte de la ciudad, enclavada en una llamativa zona cerca de la montaña. Estaba en una de las calles de la localidad, la casa abarcaba una esquina. De dos plantas, de fachada color verde con acceso a dos puestos de estacionamiento en el garage.

Dentro de ella, en la sala se encontraban Juvia, Wendy, Levy y Charle disfrutando de unas galletas y Té que la misma Juvia había preparado. Se divertían jugando scrabble. Gray estaba en el garage, el portón estaba abierto. Acababa de colgarle a Natsu y se encontraba contemplando su Impreza.

El garage era amplio, con dos puestos de estacionamiento cada uno con su portón independiente. Tenía bancos de trabajo al fondo donde habían todo tipo de herramientas. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba el Subaru. Del lado derecho había algo cubierto por una manta blanca, tal vez un coche por las formas que denotaba el cobertor sobre lo que fuese que protegía. La cantidad de polvo que tenía dicha manta encima denotaba que aquel cobertor hacia ya mucho que no se movía.

El Subaru tenía bastantes arañazos, tenía sendos golpes y abolladuras. Incluso un faro trasero izquierdo estaba bastante roto. Tenía sendo golpe en ese costado justamente. El parachoques delantero estaba totalmente abollado y tendría que reparalo. Su pequeña travesía persiguiendo aquel ladrón por el bolso de Juvia le iba a costar unos cuantos grandes y unos días sin trabajar.

Estaba sin camisa, sólo con un viejo pantalón. Se le notaba el cuerpo fornido y bien trabajado del cual no se quejaba. Una cadena de plata con una cruz de estilo templario colgaba de su cuello. La marca azul en su pectoral derecho seguía intacta, el que ya no corran, no quiere decir que su grupo de amigos haya muerto. Para él, Fairy Tail aún seguía vivo en el corazón de todos sus amigos.

Estaba desarmando el parachoques delantero, cuando escuchó el rugir de un coche músculoso a lo lejos. No se inmutó, en esa zona residencial habían varios coches que se escuchaban melodíosos. Así que aquel ruido era uno más del montón. Al menos para Gray.

Aquel coche que se escuchaba lejos, se fue acercando hasta detenerse en la acera frente a la casa de Gray. El conductor apagó el vehículo y se bajó del mismo. Del lado del copiloto también bajo alguien.

Gray terminaba de soltar el parachoques de su Subaru y se disponía a llevarlo a un pequeño estante donde lo pondría, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro haciendo que soltase un destornillador y que este cayese debajo de lo que tapaba la manta en el otro puesto del garage.

-No recordaba que fueses miedoso, Gray... -sonreía aquel pelinegro.

-No mames Gajeel... Acabas de darme un susto... -decía Gray.

-¿En serio te asustaste? -decía Pantherlily detallando a Gray.

-No es susto como tal... Si no que no es costumbre que alguien entre de repente a la propiedad de alguien y te toque el hombro, ¿No?

Gajeel se reía ante lo que decía el peliazul y Lily sólo detallaba el Impreza todo golpeado.

-Si si lo que tu digas Gray... ¿Y donde está Levy? -preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Esta adentro con las demás... ¿Oye no viste donde cayó el destornillador...? -preguntaba mirando en el suelo.

-Vaya Gray, ¿estabas jugando en el bosque mientras el lobo no estaba? Parece que hubieras salido a una batalla con el Impreza... No veía algo parecido desde aquellas batallas en las que el gremio participaba... -decía Lily.

-No, no he vuelto a correr si es lo que piensas... Le hice estos golpes persiguiendo a un ladrón en el centro... -decía Gray.

Gray se agachó y notó el destornillador cuando levanto el cobertor, dejando al descubierto una parte de aquello que cubría. Una pieza blanca se veía, y el borde de azul, y apenas una parte de un neumático, denotando que se trataba de un coche. Gray tomo el destornillador y se levantó del suelo.

-Aquí está... -decía sosteniendo el destornillador. Luego vio como Gajeel se acercaba a aquel coche oculto.

-Aún lo conservas... Que raro que no te has desecho de él... -decía Gajeel acariciando aquel coche sobre la cubierta.

-Es muy preciado para mí... No me separaría de él por nada... -decía con tono melancólico Gray.

-Entonces porque no lo sacas a dar una vuelta... Ahí donde está se está pudriendo amigo... -decía el pelinegro.

-No lo hagas... -decía Gray.

Gajeel estuvo a punto de levantar aquel cobertor cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Gajeel? Por fin llegas, me tenías preocupada...

Levy apareció en el umbral de aquel jardín, al lado del garage. Detrás de ella venían Wendy, Charle y Juvia.

-Oh, siento llegar tarde Enana... Tuve ciertos problemas en el camino... -decía excusandose el pelinegro.

-Siempre tu siempre tu... Nunca faltan tus excusas... Hace 4 horas que debías estar recogiendome... ¿Que hubiese hecho si no me hubiese encontrado a Gray? -decía molesta Levy.

-Ya ya Levy-chan... Algo debió pasarle a Gajeel-san para que llegase tan tarde... -le calmaba Wendy.

-Siempre tan buena con todos Wendy... Aceptemos que Gajeel se pasó esta vez... -decía Charle indiferente.

-Siempre tan dulce, Gata... -decía sarcástico Gajeel.

-Hola Charle... Wendy.. -saludaba Lily.

-Oh... Hola Lily... -decía Charle sin prestar atención.

-Hola Lily-san... -saludaba Wendy.

Juvia se acercó a Gray y se quedo a su lado.

-Gray-sama, ¿porque desarma el coche?

-Que pregunta Juvia... Tengo que repararlo... Los golpes fueron fuertes... -decía Gray.

-Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos Levy? -decía el pelinegro.

-Si... Vámonos... ¿Wendy, no vienes con nosotros? -preguntaba de nueva cuenta Levy.

-No... Esperaré a que llegue...

Pero un auto se estacionó frenando fuerte detrás del Camaro de Gajeel. Tan fuerte que los neumáticos chillaron y las marcas quedaron en el suelo. Gray reconoció el Lancer EvoX de Natsu. El pelirosa bajo enseguida de su coche y miró a todos desde la puerta del chófer.

-Lo siento... Venía distraído y frené en último momento... -decía con una enorme sonrisa y una mano en la nuca.

-Nunca cambiaras, ¿eh idiota? Si me destrozas el coche me lo pagas... -decía el pelinegro.

-Gajeel... Tiempo sin verte... Oh Levy-chan... Hasta Wendy-chan también está aquí... Y Charle... Oye Gray me hubieses dicho que teníamos reunión y hubiese traído unas botanas, además de que hubiese traído a Happy... -decía Natsu mientras entraba al jardín de la casa de Gray y Juvia.

-No es necesario ya nos íbamos Natsu... -decía Levy saludandolo.

-¡Natsu-san! -brinco a sus brazos Wendy como una niña chiquita tumbandolo al suelo en el acto.

-Gray-sama, ¿Wendy no es muy joven para Natsu-san? -le decía Juvia al oído.

-Como crees Juvia... Ambos se consideran hermanitos... Tu nunca cambias ¿eh? Siempre pensando lo que no es... -reía Gray.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Wendy-chan... Pero ya deja que me levante... -ambos se levantaron del suelo -¿Y porque ya se marchan, Levy?

-Estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir... Pero ya podremos vernos el sábado, Natsu... -sonreía Levy.

-¿El sábado? -decía confuso Natsu.

-Si flamita... Acordamos reunirnos en casa de Mirajane el sábado para una parrillada entre amigos... Laxus y Mirajane están de acuerdo... -decía Gray.

-Si.. Así podemos compartir todos juntos como antes, Natsu-san... -le decía Wendy.

-Todos como antes... -susurraba más para si mismo Natsu.

Enseguida se acordó de todos sus amigos, incluso recordó a Lucy, pero aún más, a Lisanna. Levy había ido por sus cosas.

-Bien, me parece buena idea que nos reunamos... Tengo algo que hablar con los hombres... -decía Gajeel.

-Juvia se siente excluida, ¿porque sólo tiene que ser con los hombres? -preguntaba la ojiazul claro.

-Simplemente porque es un asunto de hombres, mujer... -decía el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes Juvia, son sólo cosas... -le consolaba Gray.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos... Adiós muchachos, nos vemos el sábado... -decía Levy al llegar con sus compras y su bolso.

-Adiós Levy-chan... Mañana te llamo... -decía Wendy.

Levy asintió mientras subía al Camaro de Gajeel. El pelinegro esperó a que Lily subiese al asiento trasero y luego acomodó su asiento, subió al coche y ambos se marcharon del lugar.

-Bien, creo que dejaré esto así por hoy... -decía Gray tomando un trapo y limpiandose las manos.

-Oye Gray, ¿que le hiciste al Subie? -preguntaba un curioso Natsu.

-No es de tu incumbencia, flamita... -le respondía Gray como siempre.

-Oye oye sólo preguntaba cubito... Bueno y que era eso "taaaan" urgente que necesitabas que viera... -le preguntaba de nueva cuenta el pelirosa.

Gray señalo a Wendy.

-¿Ellas? -dijo Natsu.

-Natsu-san... Es que nosotras le queríamos decir que si no es mucha molestia nos podíamos quedar con usted estos días... -decía tantito apenada Wendy.

-Claro, si es que a ti o al gato no les molesta... -decía Charle.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema chicas... Mi casa es su casa... -sonreía el pelirosa.

-¡Genial! Gracias Natsu-san... Iré por mi bolso... -decía Wendy al mismo tiempo que se marchaba dentro de la casa.

-Bien, y ¿me dirás que fue lo que te retuvo en la carretera? -preguntaba Gray.

-Sólo si me dices que fue lo que le pasó al Impreza... -atacaba el pelirosa. Gray iba a negar pero Juvia fue más rápida.

-Gray-sama lo abollo mientras perseguía a un ladrón que le robó el bolso a Juvia... ¿No es romántico Gray-sama? -decía la peliazul.

-Oh... Vaya tuvo que ser muy rudo para que el pobre Subaru se llevase la peor parte... -decía Natsu.

-Ya estoy lista, Natsu-san... -decía Wendy con el bolso a cuestas.

-Muy bien, entonces...

-Oye oye, ya te contaron así que cuenta... -decía Gray.

-Okey... Primero me detuvo una patrulla de caminos por conducir y hablar por teléfono... -Gray y Juvia reían ante aquello -Hey no se burlen, aún no se usar el manos libres del coche...

-Okey okey... Bueno y ¿que sucedió después? -decía Gray.

-Pues adivina a quien conocí, al chico de la radio, Nikko, el locutor del programa "Quemando Llantas"... -decía Natsu.

-¿Y como lo conoció, Natsu-san? -pregunto Juvia.

-Pues, se le reventó un neumático y no tenía Gato elevador para cambiar la refacción... Así que lo ayude a cambiarlo, y hasta nos hicimos amigos... -decía el pelirosa.

-Oh vaya, que bien... Siempre he querido conocer a ese loco por los autos en persona... -decía Gray.

-Y lo conocerás... Me dio su número y me dijo que podíamos llamarlo cuando quisiéramos... Además tienes que ver su auto... -decía Natsu emocionado.

-Vaya, que es, ¿un Porsche o un Audi? -decía Gray.

-En realidad es un Ford Sierra de 1987... -decía Natsu.

-¿Que? -decía Gray y reventaba de la risa.

-No te burles... Bueno, yo también lo hice hasta que vi lo que había bajo el capó... -confesaba el pelirosa.

-Que puede tener más interesante que un 4 o un seis cilindros de manufactura antigua... Es tecnología obsoleta, Natsu... -decía Gray sacudiendo las manos sin importancia.

-No es tan obsoleta cuando se trata de un Motor V8 Shelby... -dijo tranquilo Natsu.

-¿Que has dicho? -decía estupefacto Gray.

-Lo que oiste... Y si quieres averiguarlo te lo enseño mañana... Iremos al taller de Elfman para que lo vea... -decía Natsu.

-Oh, bueno mañana los veo ahí, ya que tendré que llevar a este bebé -decía acariciando el capó del Subaru.

-Bien.. Entonces nosotros nos marchamos, Happy debe estar preocupado porque no he llegado... Y se encantará de ver a alguien... -sonreía malicioso.

-Ya cree este que yo quiero ver al gato... -decía Charle molesta.

-Yo nunca dije nombre... -decía con ironía el pelirosa.

-¿Sabías que tu y Wendy se pueden dar la mano? -decía la gata blanca caminando hacia el coche al igual que Wendy.

-Oh, no lo sabía, Charle... -reía Natsu con sorna. Charle sólo suspiro.

-Adiós Gray-san, Juvia-san... Gracias por todo... Nos veremos luego... -decía Wendy saludando ya cerca del coche.

-Adiós Gray, nos vemos Juvia... -se despedía Natsu en el coche.

-Adiós Wendy-chan... Nos vemos Natsu-san... Adiós Charle-chan... -decía Juvia.

-Nos vemos luego chicos... -decía Gray.

Natsu subió al Lancer, Wendy subió al puesto de copiloto y Charle se subió atrás. El pelirosa encendió el coche, puso la primera y salió del lugar mientras Gray y Juvia lo seguían con la mirada hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 6 - **Hola amigos y amigas! Espero les haya gustado el Sexto capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mucho la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final.. Me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido el fic..

De verdad me alegra mucho el saber que la historia les gusta. Entristece un poco el saber que tanta gente la lee y no deja un sólo review, pero igual me alegra teneros aquí disfrutando de lo que hago, para ustedes...

Y ahora les agradezco a:

Y a todos los que la leen, la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, dejen un review que eso anima y mucho... ¡Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos amigo del mundo!

_**-Mirajane Srauss:**_ Si vale, más cortanota y muere, jejee... Y bueno, la idea no estaba muy lejos, las pobres llevaron más golpes... Y lo sabrás muy pronto, todos los puntos comienzan a conectar, poco a poco todo se irá descubriendo, te lo aseguro... ¡Besos bella y espero leer pronto más de ti! ¡Aye Sir!

_**-LonelyDragon883:**_ Y lo que te falta, aún hay más misterio alrededor de todos, espero te siga gustando la historia.. Y Bueno, sobre Gajeel, creo que ya lo viste ¿no? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ¡Aye Sir!

_**-Brudark:**_ Esta vez si tarde, jejee, tuve unos problemas, ademas de un serio ataque de _non-inspirate _que me tenía contra las cuerdas... Pero gracias a los ánimos de una personita muy especial, en un día pude hacerlo completamente y aquí está el resultado... Y bueno, casi lo perforan pero no los enemigos sino Lily, jajaja... Mientras más avance la historia podrás saber más de lo que sucede, sólo ten paciencia, que las cosas están a punto de volverse más interesantes, te lo aseguro.. Espero te guste el neuvo capítulo ¡Aye Sir!

_**-Auror DragonSlayer: **_¡Nuevo Lector! (o lectora, tengo problemas de reconocimiento XD) Me alegra que hayas dejado review, no te imaginas lo importante que es para mi contar con la opinión de los lectores... ¿En serio? ¡Pues me alegra muchísimo que te encante! Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado escribir con esteestilo, una temática diferente a la ya vista, una trama espeluznate y misteriosa, que te deje con la intriga de saber más, y como siempre, el toque de romanticismo y amor que toda buena historia que se precie debe tener... Y con respecto a eso, pues a mi siempre, desde que vi por primera vez la serie, siempre me hice a la idea de que Lisa es más merecedora de Natsu que Lucy (perdon a los fans del NaLu pero es mi humilde opinión) por ese mismo motivo, además de que Natsu siempre ha tenido esa huella en sí mismo... Y bueno, no eres el único viejo, a mi me ha pasado, jejee... Y tranquilo que seguiré, nunca dejo mis historias inconclusas, pues me planteo llevarlas hasta el final... Pues si, demasiado NaLu me hizo aborrecerlo, a pesar de que se vienen escenas de ese tipo en esta historia.. En fin, ¡espero te guste el capítulo de hoy y puedas seguir disfrutando de esta humilde historia! ¡Aye Sir!

Y a todos los que la leen, la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, dejen un review que eso anima y mucho... ¡Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos amigos del mundo!

De pie, reverencia. ¡Aye Sir!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Reuniones.**


	7. Reuniones

**Notas de Autor:** Holas a todos! Chicos y Chicas, les daré unas ayudas en cuanto a mi estilo de redacción.

Magnolia = Narración normal.

-Natsu.. = Personaje hablando.

_-Lisanna _= Personaje pensando. También para personaje hablando por teléfono o Frases dentro de la narración _"entre comillas"._

Aclarado esto, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten..!

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Reuniones**

* * *

Aquella noche, en algún lugar de algún reino, caía una llovizna ligera. Los charcos reflejaban las luces nocturnas que despedían los faroles de una olvidada carretera. La brisa soplaba aquellas débiles gotas de lluvia contra el parabrisas de un pequeño coche deportivo de color rojo, el cual viajaba a una velocidad estable.

La visibilidad no era muy buena pero tampoco mala. Aún se podía ver la carretera muy bien desde el habitáculo del coche. Unas delicadas manos tomaban la palanca de cambios para subir de marchas, luego volvían al volante. Unas hebras rosadas volaban ligeramente con el aire acondicionado del coche. El reproductor de CD dejaba salir una balada pop, se escuchaba Tú de Kudai por los parlantes mientras la chica tarareaba al compás de la canción.

Aquel coche, un pequeño Mazda MX-5 Miata, se desplazaba en solitario bajo la lluvia por aquella carretera solitaria, mientras alumbraba la poca iluminada vía con sus faros escamoteables. Dejaba una estela de agua al pasar por sobre los charcos.

Mientras conducía, aquella chica recordaba la conversación con su madre hace unas horas antes.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Aquella chica subía unas maletas a la cajuela de su coche mientras a su lado una mujer de cabello negro le reclamaba.

-¿Pero porque tienes que irte tan lejos? ¿Porque no te quedas tranquila aquí?

-Ya te lo dije mamá, mi vida no está aquí en este pueblo... Me iré a la ciudad a buscar mi norte, y a buscarlo a él... -le decía ilusionada la chica.

-¿Eso es todo? Dejas tu vida tranquila, tus conocidos, familiares y amigos -la mujer comenzó a sollozar -dejas a tu madre, todo por seguir aquella vida de constantes peligros y además, ¿Por un chico?

-No es cualquier chico mamá... Lo conocerás cuando me casé con él y lo traiga para que lo conozcas... Además no me iré para volver a mi antigua vida, ahora quiero establecerme, tener familia y ser feliz, con él a mi lado... Si quieres detenerme adelante, pero no cambiaré de opinión... -se cruzó de brazos la chica de rosadas hebras. La mujer de largo cabello negro suspiro.

-Buena suerte...

La chica la miró de reojo confundida.

-Esta bien, tú ganas hija... Espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando... Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí esperando tú pronto regreso... -le decía la pelinegra.

La chica se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazo entre lágrimas.

-Gracias, gracias por confiar en mi, mamá...

Al poco rato la chica se subió al pequeño deportivo, salió a la calle y se perdió de vista mientras la mujer la seguía con la mirada.

-Buena suerte, hija mía...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

-Unos cuantos Kilómetros más y estaré allá... Esperame amor mío, ya estoy por llegar... -se decía la chica.

Y pisando varios charcos más, levantando una nube de agua se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche por la solitaria carretera.

* * *

Natsu, Wendy y Charle habían llegado al apartamento del pelirosa. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, Happy nuevamente saltaba sobre el Dragneel tumbandolo en el suelo.

-¡Naaaatsuuuuu!

Wendy se rió al verlo, y Charle suspiro.

-Oi... Happy, que te he dicho sobre saltar encima de mi... -decía Natsu.

-Lo siento Natsu pero... pero...

-¿Happy? -miró confundido Natsu al Exceed.

El gato estaba en shock, sin habla. Enseguida los ojos se le abrieron ampliamente y cambiaron a unos corazoncitos.

-¡Charleeeee! -corría el gato azul hacia la Exceed blanca.

La gata blanca se movió a un lado y dejo que el azulino se estrellase en la pared.

-Duele... ¿Porque hiciste eso Charle...? -se masajeaba con una garrita la cabeza.

-Yo no hice nada, tú sólo te golpeaste... -lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Ya ya Charle, Happy sólo quería ser amable y saludar... -le decía Wendy.

-Hmpf... Tanta amabilidad me asfixia... -bufó desviando la cara en un gesto de desagrado.

-Bueno vamos, o nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí... -les conminó el pelirosa.

Luego entraron a la casa. Happy venía sin habla detrás de Charle, anonadado en su mundo. Wendy comenzó a recorrer las distintas fotos con la mirada. Una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo al detallarlas con apremio.

Natsu notó la mirada triste de la peliazul, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no caer en la tristeza exclamó.

-Wendy, hay algo que debes...

-Lo sé... Ya me enteré... -decía la peliazul mientras tomaba una foto donde salía ella junto a la Rubia.

-Yo lo siento... No quise hacerte sentir mal, aunque el esconderlo fue lo mismo... -decía apenado el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo... -dijo ahogando un sollozo.

-Wendy... -susurró Charle y Happy se colocaba a su lado confundido.

Más tarde esa noche, después de una pequeña cena preparada por la peliazul con lo que había en la alacena, Natsu movió unas miles de revistas de coches y una bicicleta de ejercicios del cuarto para huéspedes, lo preparó y acondicionó para que lo usasen tanto Wendy como Charle. Después se marcharon a sus cuartos a descansar. Mañana sería otro día...

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una zona residencial de buena situación, por una de las calles se desplazaba un coche blanco deportivo. Era el Sierra Cosworth de Nikko. Se dirigía a una casa de buen talante en una especie de colina. Cuando se estaba estacionando, unos ojos rojos lo observaban en una ventana estacionarse. Cuando se bajó del coche aquellos ojos desaparecieron de la ventana.

El azabache subió las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta principal y luego cayó al suelo de sendo golpe en la nuca.

-¡Itai! Duele... Duele mucho... -se masajeaba la nuca mientras estaba agachado.

-¿Donde se supone que estabas...? ¿Estas son horas de llegar? ¿O es que crees que es muy temprano?

El azabache miró al frente y vio a un Exceed negro de ojos rojos, que se burlaba del golpe detrás de unas piernas femeninas. Lo miró fulminante y luego subió la mirada pasando por un delantal de cocina color crema hasta llegar a una cara que reflejaba furia mientras en su mano tenía un cucharon de cocina. Su semblante cambió a una aterrado enseguida.

-¿Mei... Que estas haciendo..? Pensé que no vendrías a mi casa hoy... -dijo el azabache.

La chica, de cabellos castaños claros un poco más abajo de los hombros, de ojos jade, delgada y voluptuosa, que vestía con un short de mezclilla que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas; con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unas botas color café que le llegan un poco más por debajo de las rodillas; lo alzó delicadamente -notese el sarcasmo- del suelo y lo puso frente a él.

-Te pregunté... ¡¿Donde estabas?! -le gritó con los ojos como platos y los dientes en sierra.

-¿Aye? E-estaba accidentado amor... Se estalló una llanta y no tenía como colocar la refacción... -decía con los ojos en blanco y una aura morada en la frente.

La castaña quedo dudando un segundo y luego se tensó.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada bebé? -le decía mientras lo revisaba de arriba a abajo.

Nikko sólo suspiraba mientras esta lo detallaba como una madre a su niño. Era increíble como su novia cambiaba de estado de ánimo tan fácilmente.

-Ya ya Mei, estoy bien sólo era el coche... Ni que me hubiese estrellado... -la calmaba el azabache.

-Pero pudo haberte pasado... Gracias a Kami así no fue... ¿Y como hiciste para resolver?

-Bueno, un amable chico se estacionó y me ayudó a cambiar el neumático... Tenías que ver su auto, era un Lancer Evo X... Y se quedó loco cuando vio el motor de mi Sierra... Después de eso me pidió que lo acompañase a enseñarle el coche a un amigo mañana... -le decía el azabache.

-Oh que bien amor... Me alegra que hayas hecho nuevos amigos... -sonreía Mei.

-Mañana los conocerás... ¿Porque me acompañaras verdad? -decía el azabache.

-Pe-pero... Es... Es que... Tengo que salir.. Si, tengo que llevar a Hikaru a su chequeo con el veterinario... -decía nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Aye? -dijeron al unísono Nikko y el Exceed.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunto el azabache mirándola fijamente. Mei dudo por un segundo.

-Esta bien... -suspiro derrotada, al parecer no sabía mentirle a su novio -Tú ganas... Es que ya sabes que me siento extraña cuando no conozco a nadie... Me da mucha pena...

-Oh, pues de eso se trata amor... Una vez que los conozcamos dejarán de ser desconocidos, tranquila... -le animaba el azabache abrazandola.

Hikaru observaba todo mientras bufaba en silencio. El Exceed tenía celos del azabache desde que lo conocía pues, según él, le robó a su Mei. Nikko tampoco lo pasaba, no es que no le gustasen los gatos, pero ese gato negro era un pervertido que le encantaba ver a su novia desnuda. Aún se pregunta cómo es que no se propasa con ella viviendo solos en un apartamento del centro de la ciudad. El azabache se dio cuenta de que el Exceed lo observaba y le plantó un beso a su novia. El gato negro sólo apretó las garritas.

-Besas tan rico como siempre... En fin, ¿Tienes hambre? Prepare ramen con mucho cerdo... -preguntaba la castaña.

-Pues si amor, sabes que me encanta el ramen... -sonreía ampliamente el azabache.

-Iré a la cocina a servirtelo, quitate esas ropas y ven al comedor... -decía mientras se alejaba.

-Enseguida amor...

Mientras la castaña se iba caminando, contoneaba su lindo trasero de un lado a otro. El Exceed, tan pervertido como él sólo, la miraba embobado irse. Nikko lo notó.

-Te recuerdo que es mía... -decía autoritario el azabache.

-Primero fue sábado que domingo, tarado... -lo veía fijamente con sus ojos color sangre.

-¿En serio? Ella jamás se fijaría en ti gato tonto... -le respondia Nikko.

-Pues te recuerdo que para ella soy imprescindible... Idiota... -atacaba el Exceed.

-Gato roñoso...

-Humano inútil...

-Bola de pelos...

-Paliducho...

Entre el ojiperla y el gato negro había un rayo que salía de los ojos de ambos y chocaban con furia. Cuando estaban a punto de saltar uno contra el otro, Mei llegaba a avisar que la comida estaría lista.

-Oigan chicos la cena esta... ¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto divertida.

Ambos estaban en el suelo a punto de golpearse, rápidamente se pusieron hombro con hombro en un abrazo "amistoso" para disimular mientras sonreían ampliamente.

-Nada nada amor... Sólo jugábamos, ¿Verdad Hikaru?

-S-si... Es cierto Mei...

-Umm... No me convencen, en fin, vamos que se enfría la comida... -les decía la castaña.

Mei volteó rumbo a la cocina y tanto Nikko como Hikaru se separaron rápidamente, se dieron una mirada fulminante ambos llena de enojo. Mei volvió a voltear hacia ellos y repetían la anterior escena. La castaña sonrió y continuó su camino. Luego ambos se separaron nuevamente.

-Gato pervertido...

-Humano estúpido...

Ambos bufaron y luego caminaron en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de un día ajetreado en el trabajo, Natsu por fin terminaba la jornada.

Había llamado a Nikko y quedaron en verse en una estación de servicio al norte de la ciudad, muy cerca del Taller de Elfman, a eso de 5 de la tarde. Llevaba algún rato detenido ahí mientras tomaba un refresco de cola. A los pocos minutos llegaba el azabache con el Sierra y se estacionaba al lado del Evo X.

El pelirosa bajo del Mitsubishi y caminó hasta el pequeño coche blanco. El azabache bajo del mismo y se dieron un efusivo apretón de manos.

-Espero no hayas esperado mucho, es que tuve que ir a buscar a mi novia...

El azabache señalo el parabrisas de su coche a una chica de cabello castaño. Natsu pudo detallarla.

-Oh... ¿Y porque no baja del coche pues? -decía Natsu.

-Es que es muy timida con los que no conoce... - le decía en un susurro el ojiperla.

-Oh en serio...

El pelirosa bordeó el coche del azabache y se colocó del lado del copiloto donde estaba la chica. Como el vidrio estaba abajo la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Yo! Que tal, soy Natsu, ¿y tú como te llamas?

La chica se tensó, y luego ante la mirada confundida del pelirosa subió el vidrio hasta cerrarlo.

-Oh vaya que es tímida... -mencionaba Natsu.

-Si que lo es... Luego te acostumbrarás...

Luego por el sunroof del Sierra se asomó el Exceed negro.

-Oye tonto, dice Mei que si pasaremos aquí todo el día...

El azabache le frunció el ceño.

-Ya nos vamos... -le dijo de mala gana Nikko. El gato negro se introdujo de nuevo en el coche.

-¿Es tu Exceed? -pregunto curioso el pelirosa.

-¿Esa cosa? No vale... Es de Mei... Pero es un gato grosero y pervertido... No sé cómo lo soporta Mei... -decía Nikko.

-Umm... Talvez sienta celos de ti... Es algo normal siendo un gato macho que protege a su amiga... -sonrió Natsu.

-Ya lo sé y creeme, me lo ha dejado muy en claro... -decía enojado.

-Vaya... Se nota que más que amigos, son rivales...

-Ni que lo digas, Natsu... En fin, vayamonos que Mei cuanto se molesta es de armas tomar...

-Vaya... -el pelirosa se tensó -No se porque me hiciste recordarla... Yo conozco alguien igual... De cabello rojo fuego y una mirada aterradora... Su nombre es...

* * *

-Achuu... Esta alergia me tiene mal...

-¿Esta bien, Señorita Scarlet?

En lo alto de un edificio de oficinas, en la oficina de gerente general de una reconocida empresa de implementos y equipamientos de seguridad, se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo fuego sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio, con un grabado en letras doradas _"Erza Scarlet -Gerente General". _Tecleaba en una computadora mientras una muchacha de cabello púrpura le traía una taza de café y una tarta de fresa.

-Estoy bien Kinana... Es sólo que de repente estornudé... Debe ser algún polvo alérgico en el aire acondicionado... -decía la chica que vestía elegantemente su traje de oficina.

-Oh... Bueno pensé que estaría resfriada... -decía depositando el pedido en el escritorio.

-Gracias, siempre tan amable en traerme lo que necesito sin que lo pidas... -la peliroja degustaba el pastel -umm, es tan delicioso... Por cierto Kinana, ¿que queda en la agenda pendiente?

-Veamos -la chica sacó una tableta Ipad y comenzó a buscar -la mayoría de sus compromisos del día están listos, lo único que queda es que vaya en busca de su camioneta al taller, el mecánico llamo y dejo dicho que está lista... Y a las 8 de la noche tiene una cita con el Señor Fernandes...

Erza escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-Me olvidé por completo de Jellal... Oh mierda tengo que irme ahora... Necesito un taxi que me lleve a buscar la camioneta... Debo ir al centro comercial a la peluquería... Tengo tan poco tiempo...

-Señorita Erza... -decía Kinana tratando de detenerla.

-Lo siento por el piso... Ordena que lo limpien Kinana, por favor... -grito a lo lejos Erza.

Fue inútil, la Scarlet salió disparada de aquella oficina dejando a la pobre asistente sola y confundida.

* * *

Justo cuando Nikko y Natsu salieron de la estación de gasolina, un pequeño deportivo rojo, un Mazda Miata MX-5, llegaba a la estación. Se colocó al lado de la máquina y un señor comenzó a llenarle el tanque de combustible.

La chica dentro del coche revisaba unas cosas mientras se reprendía a si misma.

-Que tonta soy... Como ose venirme hasta Magnolia sin siquiera saber a donde llegar... Debo averiguar dónde puedo encontrar a mi amado... Creo que comenzaré a buscar desde los sitios que posiblemente frecuente... -decía la chica.

Luego de que llenó el tanque de combustible, pagó y arrancó de la estación.

* * *

En la Costa Este de la ciudad, cercano a las playas estaba un taller de coches llamado "Animal Soul". El taller era grande, y se dedicaba a muchas cosas. La fachada se asemejaba más a la entrada de un banco que a un taller mecánico. Era el orgullo de su dueño, Elfman.

Natsu llegaba en su EvoX, detrás de él venía Nikko en el Sierra. El pelirosa entro como si del dueño se tratase, directo para adentro del taller. El azabache al no conocer a nadie se estacionó afuera en un pequeño estacionamiento para clientes.

El pelirosa bajó del Mitsubishi y, ante la mirada de varios mecánicos que estaban trabajando en varios coches, comenzó a gritar.

-¡Elfman! ¡Elfman sal de donde estés!

De una pequeña oficina salió una mujer de cabellos castaños y lentes, vistiendo jeans azules y una camisa con el nombre del taller bordado "Animal Soul", a la altura del corazón.

-Oye cabeza hueca que te crees que haces irrumpiendo de esa manera aquí... -bufaba la mujer, que por lo abultada que le quedaba la camisa a la altura del vientre, era de suponer que estaba embarazada.

-Evergreen... Hola... ¿Sabes donde está Elfman? -le contestaba ignorando la pregunta.

-Salió hace unos minutos... Esta buscando unas piezas para un coche... ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿no me digas que ya tienes problemas con el Evolution? Apenas acabas de comprarlo y ya lo dañaste, eres un caso perdido Dragneel... -le reprendía la castaña.

-No es eso Ever... Odio que me trates como a un niño... -decía en un puchero el pelirosa.

-¿Entonces que se te ofrece? -pregunto tratando de ser amable.

-¿Se puede?

Nikko había entrado en el taller hacia donde estaban Evergreen y Natsu. Los mecánicos a su alrededor lo miraban como si de una estrella de televisión se tratase.

-¡Nikko-san! Hace tiempo que no lo vemos por acá... ¿Como ha estado? ¿En que le podemos servir? -decía la castaña al ver al azabache.

-No... Nada que ver, sólo vengo con mi amigo... -sonrió el ojiperla señalando al ojijade.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Tu también? -decían Ever y Natsu al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban.

-Claro que lo conozco, el es cliente del taller... Elfman le ha hecho varios trabajos... -decía la castaña.

-Yo también lo conozco, lo ayude a cambiar un neumático que le estalló en la autopista... -decía el pelirosa.

-Hola señorita Evergreen... ¿Y donde está E-man? -preguntaba el azabache.

-Esta por llegar, salió a buscar unos repuestos pero vuelve en unos minutos...

-Espera... ¿La conoces? -se dirigió el pelirosa al ojiperla.

-Si... Yo he venido seguido a este sitio... Ni idea tenía que tu amigo trabajase aquí... -decía el azabache.

-Bromeas... Es el dueño del lugar... -le decía Natsu.

-Entonces creo que ya lo conozco... -Pero una voz y pasos apurados interrumpieron al azabache.

-¡Evergreen... Evergreen! Necesito mi camioneta ahora...

Erza venía a paso apurado hacia los presentes. Más atrás venía Gray indiferente y con rostro cansino.

-Erza... -gimió aterrado Natsu. Nikko lo observo confundido.

-Oh, eres tú Natsu... ¿Que haces acá? No me digas que...

-No no... No es lo que crees, sólo estoy de paso... Vengo con un amigo... -señalo al azabache.

-Nikko Hyuga, es un placer señorita... -le extendió la mano.

-Scarlet, Erza Scarlet... Soy la prima de Natsu... El placer es mío... -le estrecho con ánimo.

-Hola flamita... Creí que no te vería aquí... -decía Gray.

-Más bien esperaba verte al llegar hielito... Oh, el es de quien te hable Nikko, es Gray... El sigue a diario tu programa... -le dijo al azabache.

-Un fiel radioescucha... Es un gusto conocer a la gente que me escucha a diario en el tráfico de la ciudad... -le extendió la mano el azabache al peliazul.

-No es para tanto... Pero siempre quise conocerte... Me agrada tu programa y mucho... Desde aquel donde hiciste la revisión del Subaru Impreza, me decidí a comprar uno gracias a tus consejos... -le decía el peliazul.

-¿Y que te ha parecido? -pregunto curioso el ojiperla.

-Simplemente asombroso... Es la máquina ideal para un fin de semana de lujo... -decía Gray con los ojos brillando.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... -resumía el azabache.

-Erza, ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntaba Natsu.

-Vine a buscar mi camioneta... Mi Range Rover tenía problemas con el ABS y se la traje a Elfman... Por cierto ¿Donde está? -pregunto dirigiéndose a la castaña de lentes.

-Elfman salió en ella a probarla... Dijo que debía asegurarse de que estuviese en óptimas condiciones para ti...

-Pues necesito que se apure... Hace media hora que debía estar en la peluquería pues tengo un compromiso muy importante más tarde... -decía algo molesta la Scarlet.

-Oye Nikko, vamos a enseñarle el Sierra a Gray... -le conminaba el pelirosa.

-Esta bien... ¿Gusta acompañarnos, señorita Scarlet? -le pregunto el azabache.

-Bueno si, igual debo esperar a que llegue el idiota con mi camioneta... -bufaba un tanto molesta.

-¿Oye, a quien llamas idiota? -se molestaba Evergreen.

-¡¿Algún problema con eso?! -le decía Erza con la cara en una sombra negra, los ojos brillando y una voz lúgubre.

-Na-nada... -decía Ever en una versión Chibi.

Luego salieron a la fachada donde estaba el Sierra de Nikko. Junto al coche, recostada de este estaba la castaña hablando por celular mientras que Hikaru, el Exceed, estaba en el techo del coche acostado sobre una silla de playa, con unos lentes de sol y una pantalla bronceandose.

-No me digas... ¿En serio? Suena genial Charlotte... Si si averiguaré enseguida para comprarme unos... Si si esta bien... -notó a los que se acercaban a ella -te llamo después, tengo cosas que hacer... Bay Bay... -lanzó un besito por el celular y lo colgó.

-Hola amor... Que bien que hayas bajado del coche... -le decía Nikko al llegar.

-Claro... Que querías, ¿Que se sofocase con este calor dentro de este cacharro y que sus enormes bellezas se pierdan? -le decía Hikaru sin moverse.

-¿Estas cómodo Gato? -le decía el azabache con una venita saltandole en la frente al verlo sobre el techo del carro.

-¿Uh? Si, el sol esta genial... -se burlaba el Exceed.

-¡Teme! Te voy a... -pero Mei lo detuvo.

-No le hagas nada... Dejalo que tome el sol un ratito ¿si? -le decía con ojos de cachorrito.

El azabache suspiro derrotado. El gato había ganado la batalla, por ahora.

-Bien hay unos amigos que quiero presentarte amor... -decía el azabache.

-¿Quienes? -decía un tanto nerviosa Mei.

-Ellos son Natsu -el pelirosa levanto la mano -Gray -el peliazul saludo también -y la señorita Scarlet. Chicos ella es Mei, mi novia... Y su cosa...

-Hey... -gruño Hikaru.

-¿Erza..? -decía Mei detallandóla.

-¿Mei..? Mei eres tú... ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo...? -decía la peliroja.

-Me fui de viaje después de salir de la universidad... Pero he vuelto... ¿Y tu como éstas? Veo que has triunfado, ya que eres toda una empresaria por lo que se ve... -le decía la castaña.

-Si... Creo que si... -reía la peliroja.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntaba Nikko.

-Nos conocimos en la Universidad... A pesar de que estudiamos carreras diferentes, siempre éramos muy unidas... -decía Erza.

-Oh ya veo... -respondía el azabache.

Luego de esa pequeña presentación, Mei y Erza recordaban viejos tiempos de la Universidad, y a Gray se le desencajaba la boca al ver el enorme motor que tenía el pequeño Sierra. Al poco tiempo llegaba al estacionamiento una Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged vinotinta. Aparcó al lado del Sierra y bajo de él un hombre alto de cabello blanco, con varias cicatrices en la cara.

-Esto quedo genial... ¡Los grandes mecánicos somos hombres...! -se alababa él mismo.

-¡E-man! ¡Pensé que no llegarias! -decía Nikko desde el frente de su coche.

-¿Nikko? Oh vaya, ¿que te trae por mi taller? -preguntaba el peliblanco.

-Pues venía a conocerte pero ya veo que lo conoces, Elfman... -decía Natsu.

-Pues si... El es cliente asiduo del taller... Incluso yo fui quien le armé ese semejante motor por el cual babeas... -el pelirosa se encogió de hombros -Oh, hola Gray, ¿trajíste el Subaru.? -le preguntaba al peliazul.

-Si... Pintura completa como hablamos... -decía el peliazul.

-Bien, dejamelo a mi, hombre... -sonrió Elfman.

-¡Elfman...! -decía una voz lúgubre detrás del Strauss. El mismo se tensó y un aura morada le cubrió la frente.

-E-Erza... ¿H-hola co-como éstas? -decía asustado Elfman.

-¡¿Donde diablos andabas con mi camioneta...?! ¿Sabes lo apurada que estoy? -decía Erza hecha una demonio.

-Estaba probandola... Sabes lo importante que es para mí que los coches queden bien... ¡Es de hombres hacer las cosas bien! -decía con orgullo el Strauss.

-También es de hombres ser puntuales... -le daba sendo golpe Erza dejando a todos en blanco.

-Erza no ha cambiado nada... -decía con una senda gota de sudor Mei.

-Creeme, no lo ha hecho... -decía Natsu en blanco.

-En fin, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos... -decía con las llaves de la Range Rover en la mano y Elfman en el suelo masajeandose la cabeza -Espero volver a verlos...

Todos se despedían aún anonadados. Gray fue el que reaccionó y corrió a su lado.

-Oye Erza espera... -la peliroja estaba a punto de encender su camioneta -Mañana habrá una parrillada en casa de Mirajane, será en honor de Wendy y Levy están en la ciudad, ¿Vendrás cierto? Invita a Jellal...

-Oh... ¿Wendy y Levy están en Magnolia? Esta bien... Cancelare unos compromisos y estaré ahí con ustedes... -decía la peliroja.

-Te estaremos esperando... Es a las 2 de la tarde... Nos vemos... -la despedía Gray.

Erza encendió la camioneta, salió del estacionamiento y se marcho del lugar.

-¿Dices que habrá parrilla en casa de Nee-chan? -preguntaba Elfman una vez se fue Erza.

-Si... Y están todos invitados... Espero puedas asistir Nikko... -decía Gray.

-Tengo compromisos en la Radio, pero trataré de ver que puedo hacer... -les dijo el azabache.

-Yo iré si Nikko va... -sonreía Mei.

-Perfecto... Entonces, oye pirómano, ¿será que me puedes llevar a casa? -decía preguntándole a Natsu.

-¿Porque no te vas a pie, stripper? -decía el pelirosa burlón.

-¿Porque hacerlo cuando mi buen amigo me puede llevar? -decía Gray codeandolo. Natsu bufó.

-Esta bien esta bien... Que remedio... -decía el pelirosa.

* * *

Por un pasillo del centro comercial caminaban Wendy, Levy, Charle y Happy. Este había accedido a acompañarlas. O más bien, quería seguir al lado de Charle.

Disfrutaban de un día de chicas. Acababan de salir de comprar unas prendas y ahora observaban unas zapatillas.

-Wendy... -la peliazul la miró -¿Natsu te contó lo que sucedió con Lu-chan?

-No... En realidad no quise incomodarlo con esas preguntas, Levy-chan... Me parece que ya ha sufrido bastante con eso como para que ahora lo recuerde... Además que pienso que debió ser algo muy trágico para que no nos hayan contado... -decía Wendy.

-Wendy tiene razón... Por algún motivo decidieron ocultarselo a las dos... Pero aún tengo la duda de que fue lo que pasó... -decía la Exceed blanca.

-¡Aye! -asentía Happy el comentario de Charle. A la gata se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra.

-Oye Happy... ¿Que fue lo que pasó con Lucy? -le decía lo más tierna posible acercándose peligrosamente al gato azul.

Happy estaba al borde. Charle estaba a centímetros de Happy, sonrojada, y el gato azul estaba casi desmayado.

-Y-yo... Yo... -el Exceed azul estaba nervioso, no podía revelar nada, pero la cercanía de la gata blanca lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Pero fue salvado por la campana, o más bien, por la albina mayor.

-¿Wendy? ¿Levy? -pregunto una voz detrás de ellas.

Ambas chicas voltearon y miraron a dos albinas que estaban detrás de ellas. Mirajane y Lisanna.

-Mira-san... ¿Hola como está? -saludaba Wendy.

-Hola Mirajane... -saludaba Levy.

-Que coincidencia encontrarlas por acá chicas... ¿En que están? -preguntaba Mirajane.

-Pues de compras, renovando el guardaropa, jejejeje -reía Levy.

-Siempre piensa en eso... -decía Charle.

-Pues yo ando en lo mismo... Pero es para mi hermana... Ya que mire sus ropas y decidí darle algo de ropa nueva... -decía moviéndose a un lado ya que la menor de los Strauss estaba detrás de ella con la mirada perdida, sin reparar en las chicas.

-Mirajane... Estoy viendo doble... ¿Porque hay dos tu? -decía Happy confundido.

-No es así Happy... -Mira tomo a Lisa y la colocó de frente para que la vieran -Ella es Lisanna, sólo que se dejo crecer el cabello...

Ambas poco conocían a la hermana de Mirajane, así que no se inmutaron al verla, más no así el gato azul.

-¿Lisanna...? ¡Lisanna...! -corrió Happy dejando un mar de lágrimas a su paso.

La albina menor se shockeo al ver al pequeño gato azul que ella crió desde cachorrito como si de su propio hijo se tratase. Varias lágrimas bajaron de sus orbes azules mientras se agachaba a recibir a aquella bola de pelo azul que corría hacia ella.

-Happy... -susurró Lisanna entre sollozos al tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Lisanna... Lisanna realmente eres tú... ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Porque te fuiste y me dejaste? ¿Es que acaso me porte mal? -decía lloriqueando el gato azul.

-No es eso, Happy... Es sólo que ocurrieron cosas que son difíciles de afrontar... -decía ella aún entre lágrimas.

-Pero porque me dejaste solito... No sabes cuanto te he extrañado... Oye, ¿Ya viste a Natsu? -decía Happy con algunas lágrimas sonriendo.

-Etto... Si... Ya lo vi... -desvió la mirada Lisanna.

-Lisanna... -susurraba Happy viéndola fijamente.

-Oigan chicas, mañana tienen que venir a la parrilla, recuerden que es para ustedes... -decía Mirajane tratando de destensar el ambiente.

-Sí.. Si nosotras estaremos ahí ya que no nos lo perderíamos por nada... -decía Levy.

-Cuente con nosotras Mira-san... -añadía Wendy.

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana chicas... Lisanna, vamos que aún tenemos que comprar... -le decía a la albina menor.

-Oh.. Si.. Adiós.. -le dijo débilmente a las chicas -Adiós Happy... -a este último le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Luego se alejaron dejando a las presentes confundidas y al gato azul masajeandose la mejilla donde recibió el beso.

-Lisanna... Que fue lo que te sucedió... -susurraba Happy.

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsu iba camino a la casa de Mirajane un poco más temprano. Laxus lo había llamado y le dijo que tendría que ayudarlo con los preparativos de la parrillada. Después de una pequeña discusión entre ambos, al final accedió. Y ahora iba, en la Jeep Grand Cherokee negra del rubio la cual uso para ir a comprar lo necesario.

Ya llegaba a la casa de Mirajane. El Mitsubishi de Natsu estaba en el patio de la casa de Mirajane. Natsu aparcó la Grand Cherokee al lado y luego cerró la cerca. Afuera podrían estacionarse los que fuesen llegando.

El pelirosa se bajó de la camioneta y abrió la compuerta trasera. Sacó las bolsas con lo que había comprado, cerró la camioneta y bordeó la casa hasta el patio trasero de la casa. Ahí estaban Mirajane y Laxus acomodando todo. Wendy ayudaba a Mira a traer las cosas de la cocina mientras Charle observaba al rubio. El rubio encendía la parrilla y atizaba el fuego. La albina acomodaba unas mesas con todo tipo de salsas, BBQ, tartara, alemana, rosada, etc. Habían dispuesto toda clase de pasapalos. Definitivamente era una fiesta.

Luego de que Wendy y Mirajane cortaran las carnes y Laxus comenzase a ponerlas en el asador, fueron llegando uno a uno los demás invitados.

Natsu esperaba en la calle la llegada de Nikko, quien estaba un poco perdido ya que nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. Luego de varias explicaciones del pelirosa, porfin consiguió la calle exacta y estaba cerca. El pelirosa notó un BMW de color azul eléctrico que se acercaba a la casa. Luego se detuvo frente a Natsu.

-Hola Natsu... -sonrió Mei cuando el vidrio bajo y pudo ver al pelirosa.

-Mei... Oh vaya... No sabía que vendrían en otro auto... -sonreía el pelirosa.

-Perdón por no mencionarlo... Se me olvido... -decía el azabache.

-Nikko tiene dos coches más además del Sierra... Este es uno de ellos... -le decía la castaña.

-Esta hermoso... Es un M5 si no me equivoco ¿no? -el azabache asintió -genial... pegalo lo más que puedas a ese Civic para hacerle espacio a Gajeel y a Erza, lo más probable sea que Elfman venga a pie ya que él vive a unas cuadras...

-Esta bien... -exclamó el azabache.

Nikko hizo lo que le pidieron. Al aparcar el coche, bajaron de él Mei, Hikaru y Nikko, luego se dirigieron hacia el pelirosa. Justo en ese instante se divisó en el horizonte la Range Rover de Erza. Sin mediar palabra llego y se estacionó justo detrás del BMW de Nikko. De ella bajaron Erza en una ropa casual y del lado del chófer bajo un muchacho de cabello azul, con vestimenta deportiva.

-Natsu... ¿que haces afuera? ¿eres el portero o que? -decía Erza.

-Pues no... Sólo esperaba a Nikko que es el que no sabía llegar... -decía el pelirosa.

-Hola, Natsu... Cuanto tiempo... -le saludaba el peliazul.

-Jellal... Pienso lo mismo... Hacerte parte del Senado del País te ha alejado mucho de tus amigos, ¿no?

-Pues sí... Mis oblia¡gaciones como Ministro de Defensa me han agobiado mucho.. Pero he sacado un tiempo para estar aquí con ustedes... -exclamaba el peliazul.

-Oh.. Ellos son Nikko, su novia Mei y su gato Hikaru... -presento a los chicos.

-Mucho gusto... Aunque a ti te recuerdo de algún lado... -mencionó al azabache.

-Soy el Locutor del programa de Radio "Quemando Llantas", que pasan en las tardes d por Horizon Bass Arena 104.5 fm... -exclamaba orgulloso el azabache.

-Ya sabía que había escuchado tu voz... Es un placer... Soy el prom... -recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de Erza.

-Emm.. Porque no mejor vamos adentro con los demás... -decía la Scarlet ¿Nerviosa y sonrojada?

Natsu iba a replicar pero una mirada furibunda de la peliroja le hizo callar.

Cuando entraron al patio trasero de la casa Strauss, saludaron a todos. Wendy se acercó y Natsu le presento al azabache, a la castaña y al Exceed. Hikaru estaba desinteresado, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo anonadado.

Charle estaba sentada en una pequeña terraza aburrida. El corazón del Exceed negro comenzó a latir con amenaza de estallido. Sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

-Hikaru, ¿Que te pasa? -pregunto Mei que veía a su compañero actuar extraño.

-Debo estar en el cielo... ¡He visto un ángel!

Rápidamente salió disparado hasta la gata blanca y se plantó frente a ella..

-Estos ojos jamás habían visto semejante belleza junta... -decía Hikaru tomando una garra de Charle.

-¿Perdón? ¿Quien eres tú? -preguntaba Charle confundida.

-Soy el caballero que ha enviado dios a proteger a tan desvalida doncella de los males de este perfido mundo... -decía Hikaru sacando frases de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Estas loco o que? Sueltame idiota... De locos esta lleno el mundo... -decía Charle.

En ese momento apareció Happy en el umbral de la puerta de la mano de Lisanna. Pero su atención recayó en el recién llegado y Charle. ¿Que hacía ese tipo con "su Charle"?

Justo cuando iba a caminar hacia ellos, Hikaru tomo por sorpresa a Charle y la apegó hacia él, dejándola a milímetros de su cara, mientras al gato azul se le erizaba todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran blancos y la boca le llegaba al suelo.

-Un Rival de Amores... -declaró Happy con la mirada en el suelo, un aura morada en su frente y una deprimente a su alrededor. Se dio media vuelta y fue a esconderse a algún rincón.

Charle le dio un rodillazo en sus tesoros dejando al gato negro en el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-Eso es para que no te me acreques pervertido... -decía Charle molesta.

-Al... Al menos dejame conocer el nombre de tan hermoso angél... -decía aún adolorido Hikaru.

-Charle... Y ahora no te me acreques... -decía la gata blanca alejándose.

-Charle... Tu serás mía aunque tenga que luchar... -decía en un susurro el Exceed negro.

Al rato estaban todos en la celebración. Happy que tenía rato encerrado en el cuarto con Lisanna había convencido, de alguna forma, a la albina menor de bajar. Esta había bajado, aún contra sus intenciones ya que ahí entre los invitados, estaba Natsu. Mirajane aprovechó y se la presento a los invitados y luego a los amigos de siempre. Todos y cada uno estaban sorprendidos del regreso de la albina menor, pero no hicieron preguntas y ya estaban como siempre.

Natsu estaba más preocupado de acercarse a Lisanna que de comer, algo rarísimo en él. Pero había que entenderlo, quería hablar con la albina menor sea como sea. Esta por el contrario hacia lo imposible para alejarse de este. Tal parecía que las cosas no mejorarían para Natsu.

Gajeel llego mucho después, con él llegaron Gray y Juvia. El pelinegro había tenido problemas con el arranque de su coche y tenía que repararlo antes. Para buena suerte de él, Elfman fue a auxiliarlo y luego vinieron, por lo que el peliblanco andaba con su Pick-up Ford F-150 Raptor de color Blanco..

Cuando llegaron, el encuentro fue muy emotivo. Elfman lloró a mares al ver a su hermanita que había estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo. Justo al entrar al patio, a la primera que vio fue a la albina menor.

-Lisanna...

-Elf-niichan...

-Lisanna... Lisanna... ¡Lisanna...! Volviste... No sabes cuanto te he extrañado... Mi hermanita... Mira Ever, es Lisanna... -grito Elfman entre lágrimas abrazando fuerte a su pequeña hermana.

-Hola, Elf-niichan... Lo siento por haberme marchado... De verdad siento haberles causado tanto dolor... Pero ya no llores por favor que no puedo aguantar el dolor que siento al verte así... -decía Lisa.

-No.. Llorar también es de hombres... Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto... No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí... Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi esposa... -le decía llevándola con Evergreen.

-Si, ya sabía que te habías casado... Mira-nee me lo había contado... -decía Lisanna entre lágrimas.

Saludaron a Ever y Elfman siguió llorando mientras la menor trataba de calmarlo. Aunque el dolor que la embargaba por ver a su hermano así era tal que no lo soportaba.

Gajeel y Levy, además de Lily fueron presentados con Nikko y Mei. Ya estaban todos los presentes.

Después de un rato más entre tragos, algo de botanas y esas cosas, Gajeel había conseguido reunir a los hombres en una esquina del lugar. Estaban todos, aunque a Gray no lo dejaba de molestar Juvia con lo del bebé que esperaba Evergreen, lo cual resultó ser una agradable noticia para Mirajane. Laxus estaba al pendiente del asador, aunque había logrado que Mira le echase un vistazo. Natsu estaba más preocupado por escabullirse a buscar a Lisanna.

Las Chicas se habían arremolinado alrededor del asador junto a Mirajane y conversaban de todo tipo de cosas. Ya saben, cosas de chicas.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, creo que hay un tema del cual he estado investigando los últimos días que les concierne a los presentes, a excepción del nuevo... -el pelinegro miró al azabache.

-Esta bien... iré a por unas cervezas... ¿Alguno quiere? -decía sonriente el azabache.

-Tranquilo Nikko... Gajeel es así... Aún no sabe cómo tratar con personas ya que fue criado por lobos... -se burlaba el pelirosa.

-¿Que has dicho Idiota? -decía furibundo el Redfox.

-Nada, absolutamente nada... -reía Natsu. Los demás lo imitaron y el azabache se fue dejándolos solos.

-Bien... ¿Nos decías? -preguntaba Laxus.

-Les decía que he descubierto... -Juvia interrumpía a Gajeel llegando al lado de Gray. Él carraspeo.

-Oh, lo siento Juvia, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? -le decía Gray.

-Pero si Juvia esta muy cómoda aquí... ¿Juvia no puede escuchar lo que van a decir? Juvia promete no decir ni una palabra...

-Lo siento... Pero es una conversación privada... Después él verá si es conveniente contarte o no... -decía Gajeel.

Juvia se marcho algo molesta después del comentario de Gajeel. Luego retomaron la conversación.

-Continúa, Gajeel... -conminó Jellal.

-Bien, les decía que... -el grito de Mirajane los interrumpía. Gajeel ya tenía una venita en la frente.

-¡Chicos, la carne esta casi lista!

-En un momento vamos... -le decía Laxus.

-Apurense, que se enfría... -añadía la albina mayor.

-Okay... Donde íbamos... Ah si, hace unos días me encontraba en la auto... -decía Gajeel pero ahora era interrumpido por Wendy que llegaba donde Natsu. Gajeel estalló.

-¿Será que pueden largarse al demonio por unos minutos? ¡Necesito hablar con ellos! -decía furioso Gajeel. Wendy no dijo ni pío y desapareció en el acto.

-Oye, tampoco era para que te pusieses así, Gajeel... -decía Natsu.

-Lo que les voy a decir es importante... Resulta que... -Mirajane al ataque nuevamente.

-Laxus, hasta cuando piensan hablar... La carne se enfría...

-Lo sentimos... En unos minutos vamos... ¿Si? -decía Laxus.

-Bueno pero no tarden... -decía Mira. Gajeel continuó.

-Hace dos días, cuando seguía a un coche desconocido, llegue a un... Ooo... por dios... -Gajeel se daba por vencido.

Dos sendos golpes caían sobre Laxus y Jellal, Juvia agarraba de un brazo a Gray.

-¡¿A ustedes no se les están llamando que vengan a comer?! -decía una diabólica Erza con los ojos en media luna blancos mientras le volaba el cabello cual medusa..

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene hambre, vayamos a comer... -le decía llevándoselo por un brazo.

Erza llevaba a rastras a Laxus y a Jellal por los cuellos de sus camisas. El pelinegro caía derrotado.

-Talvez no sea momento de que nos enteremos de lo que sea que tienes que contarnos...

Gajeel volteó y vio a un Natsu sonriente que le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

-Talvez tengas razón mocoso... -sonreía de medio lado el pelinegro.

-Bueno, vayamos a comer... Muero de hambre... -decía Natsu.

Gajeel comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. Natsu quedo detenido pues creyó ver algo que venía hacia él. Enseguida escuchó un grito.

-¡Naaaatsuuuuu!

No supo en que momento acabo en el suelo con una chica sobre él. La chica, de cabellos rosados había saltado sobre él, tumbandolo. Laxus, Gray y Jellal tenían una vaga sensación de conocer a la chica, la recordaban de algún lado.

-Al fin te encontré amor mío... No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarte Natsu... -decía la chica pelirosa.

-Pero que... -no pudo continuar ya que unos labios acallaban a los suyos.

La chica estaba besando a Natsu en el suelo como si no hubiese mañana. Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban con los ojos como platos y en blanco observando la escena. La más afectada de ellos era Lisanna quien estaba viendo todo en primera plana.

Natsu se separó como pudo de la chica, aún anonadado por aquel repentino beso. Erza fue la que tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a la chica, la tomo por un brazo y la levantó de encima del pelirosa. Gray ayudó a levantarse a Natsu.

-Exijo en este instante que me digas quien demonios eres... -decía bastante furiosa Erza.

-Yo soy Meredy... Meredy Milkovich... ¡Y soy la novia de Natsu...!

Todos quedaron helados ante las palabras de la pelirosa. Pero el shock fue inimaginable para la menor de los Strauss. Ahora si que se le colocaban las cosas cuesta arriba al Dragneel.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 7 -** ¡Hola hola a todos! Primero que nada, estoy detrás de un escudo de hielo que me hizo Gray, ya que la cantidad de tomatazos y cosas que me lanzarán serán enormes.

Si, lo siento, se que los abandone por demasiado tiempo... No tengo excusa alguna para defenderme, sólo dos, una, la inspiración es una desgraciada que se marcha y uno sabe cuándo se va, pero no cuando vuelve... Y la segunda es, mi compu está en el quirófano, está dañada... Y tuve que reescribir casi todo el capítulo nuevamente para poder traerselos por aquí por medio de la computadora de mi primo... Pero espero que puedan perdonarme por haberlos hecho esperar y que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo...

Espero les haya gustado el Sptimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Trabajo lo mejor que puedo para traerles capítulo a capítulo un trabajo humilde y digno de leer.

Gracias a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y la han leído, me alegra saber que les ha gustado mucho la historia. Espero quieran acompañarme hasta el final.. Me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido el fic..

De verdad me alegra mucho el saber que la historia les gusta. Entristece un poco el saber que tanta gente la lee y no deja un sólo review, pero igual me alegra teneros aquí disfrutando de lo que hago, para ustedes...

Y ahora les agradezco a:

_**-Mirajane Strauss: **_Te parece? aunque debe ser poco a poco ya que aún queda mucho camino por recorrer, jejeje... En serio te gustó, me alegra mucho... Y bueno, esa parte aún está en duda.. Ya lo veremos más adelante. Ese secretito, aún falta mucho para que sea develado, pero te prometo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa al verlo, jejeje Pues aquí está, y gomene por tardar tanto, tú más que nadie sabe s lo que me ha pasado, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, jejeje..

¡Besos mi bella, nos leemos! ¡Aye Sir!

_**-Auror DragonSlayer: **_Jejeje me alegra que te guste mucho.. Bueno las dos cosas se saldaban en este capítulo, espero te guste el cómo quedo.. Fueron los padres de Lucy, y créeme que tus sospechas serán afirmadas o denegadas próximamente en los siguientes capítulos, donde la trama comienza a ponerse más densa... Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas, pero ya estoy de regreso al ataque nuevamente.. A mí también me dijeron lo mismo, pero como dice el dicho, cada quien cree lo que quiera, y a mi me parece más Lisa que Lucy, Ujumm Espero que te guste este capítulo, que me costo traerles por lo complicado que estuve, pero ahí vamos, jejeje ¡Aye!

_**-Reptilian95: **_Jejeje me alegra igual que te guste, son uno que otro tecnicismo pero bueno, para qué está internet si quieres averiguar alguno de los coches o cosas que aparecen en la historia jejeje.. Igual espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia! ¡Aye!

_**-Brudark: **_Lo sé, la trama al principio te debe haber confundido, pero es la ley de michas historias, que vayan enseñándole al lector poco a poco, desenmarañando los misterios que rodean a los personajes... Y si, espero que sigas al corriente, pues comienzan a ponerse de pelos las cosas, jejejee Espero te haya agradado este capítulo! ¡Aye!

_**-Nestor In: **_Para nada, más bien disculpame tu a mi por el retraso, jejeje... Igual me alegra tenerte de vuelta y saber que te agrada mucho la historia... ¿Verdad que sí? Y eso que no has visto los coches que se vienen ya que la trama comienza a entrar en su punto álgido, jejeje Y si, la trama tiene algo oscuro muy en el fondo, que conecta todas las demás historias, ya lo veras poco a poco amigo, espero que te siga gustando la historia! Y que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo ¡Aye Sir!

Y a todos los que la leen, la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, dejen un review que eso anima y mucho... ¡Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos amigos del mundo!

De pie, reverencia. ¡Aye Sir!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Rivales.**


End file.
